Dulce venganza
by aresuri-cham
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si unes fuerzas con tu enemigo para vengarte de su enemigo?, ¿Que sentirías al ser traicionado por tu única familia?, ¿Que sentirías si la asociación a la que trabajas te da la espalda cuando mas lo necesitas?, ¿Puede la venganza generar mas venganza?, Sera un ciclo que no tiene fin?, descubrelo en Dulce venganza
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAA!, cuanto tiempo sin verlos TT0TT, bueno sin que subo algo jaja xD ya que realmente no los veo :v... bueno olviden eso jaja, primero que nada quiero pedirles una super mega hiper disculpa por no haber subido nada todo este tiempo u.u, lo que pasa es que mi teléfono, donde tenia TODOS mis fics murió ya por fin u.u, recuerdan que les había dicho que había muerto antes?, a pues ahora ya murió de por vida, apenas me compraran uno nuevo este sábado o el domingo xD, este fic pensaba subirlo a finales de octubre ya que queda perfecto con la temporada y con el inicio de la historia pero pues ya ven que no se pudo TT0TT, en fin... les traigo mas noticias, mas buenas que malas (Creo que ninguna es mala .-. pero aun así lo pongo jeje) por ahora los dejo leer este nuevo fic.**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo3**

**''¿Que pasaria si unes fuerzas con tu enemigo para vengarte de su enemigo?, ¿Que sentirías al ser traicionado por tu única familia?, ¿Que sentirías si la asociación a la que trabajas te da la espalda cuando mas lo necesitas?, ¿Puede la venganza generar mas venganza?, Sera un ciclo que no tiene fin?, descubrelo en _Dulce_ venganza ''**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1: El Fugitivo <span>**

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad Karakura y el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina tan, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para que el mes de noviembre comenzara y que con ello la gente comenzara a hacer sus compras navideñas para decorar sus casas, el frío comenzaba a sentirse cada ves más y por ello la gente comenzaba a llevar suéteres o a vestir con manga larga y botas.

El cielo estaba despejado y parecía de lo más tranquilo hasta que a lo lejos se empezó escuchar como una sirena se iba acercando al lugar hasta hacer su aparición, una camioneta blanca iba a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por un auto color negro con un estampado de las iniciales ''G13'' color blancas en el cofre y una sirena roja en el techo resonando escandalosamente llamando la atención de los ciudadanos, mientras que el conductor de la camioneta blanca trataba de persuadir al auto negro otra persona atacaba con arma de fuego al vehículo policial tratando de hacerlo retroceder o, mínimo, ganar tiempo, pero fue inútil ya que el conductor contrario no se detenía por nada.

-¡Aquí patrulla 051, reportando!, ¡Encontré al fugitivo Kempachi zaraki!, ¡Solicito refuerzos!-Exclamó el conductor del vehículo negro atreves de una radio, era un joven no mayor de 30 años, su cabellera era color naranja y de puntas, portaba un uniforme especial que consistía en unos pantalones negros algo ajustados pero no exagerado, solo lo suficiente como para darle una movilidad mas cómoda al cuerpo, llevaba unas botas especiales de cuero negras y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color con un chaleco antibalas con las iniciales G13 en la espalda. Sería un día lindo para la gente normal pero no para él.

-Entendido Kurosaki, los refuerzos van en camino-Contestó una voz masculina del otro lado de la radio por la que mandó el mensaje.

-Viene muy de cerca capitán, no creo que logremos escapar y mucho menos de ese sujeto, es muy bueno en su trabajo-Dijo agitado el conductor de la camioneta blanca a su interlocutor.

-¡Calláte!, ¡No permito llorones de mi lado!, tu sigue derecho y no te detengas, ese niño no logrará alcanzarnos-Contesto otro sujeto con varias cicatrices en la cara, una en especial llamativa que cruzaba por en medio de su ojo izquierdo y con un parche negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho, estaba peinado de una manera peculiar ya que estaba en puntas hacía atrás con cascabeles en cada una de ellas, vestía unas ropas naranjas con el numero 00113 en una etiqueta pegada en la parte derecha del pecho y en la espalda con unas esposas aprisionando sus manos.

"Ese maldito logró atraparme una ves, ¡Pero no lo volverá a hacer! Y mucho menos ese enano de cabello blanco, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con Kempachi Zaraki"Pensaba el pelinegro con frustración.

-No te muevas Ken-chan, ya casi termino-Se quejó una chica pelirosada sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo pucheros, era algo mas joven que aquel sujeto, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, era un poco alta pero no como para rebasarlo y vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros algo ajustados a su cuerpo con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, unos guantes agujereados cubriéndole desde poco arriba de los codos hasta los dedos de las manos dejando estos al descubierto y una gorra francesa del mismo color con una flor rosada de lado adornándola.

-Si si, solo apurate-Contestó el hombre fastidiado.

-¡Ahí ay más policías!, me tapan el paso-Exclamó el conductor bajando la velocidad

-¡Pues haz que se quiten inútil!-Exclamó Kempachi.

-¡Pe...pero...!-

-¡Ya está!-Exclamó la chica saltando de felicidad al terminar de quitarle las esposas al pelinegro.

-¡Quitate, lo haré yo!-Respondió Kempachi impaciente quitando al conductor del volante.

-Pensé haberte dejado claro que no debes enfurecer a Ken-chan cuando esta enojado chico-volante -Dijo la pelirosada inflando sus cachetes de manera infantil con los ojos cerrados y el ceno fruncido mirando al ex-conductor tirado en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Chico-volante?, decide un nombre niña, ya me lo has cambiado al menos unas tres veces-Exclamó el sujeto en su defensa.

-¡Yachiru sujetate!-Exclamó Kempachi acelerando cada ves más.

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo alegremente la chica sentándose bien en su lugar y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Alto ahí!-Gritó por el megáfono un sujeto con ropas policiales frente varios vehículos que tapaban el paso y detrás de el había mas gente amenazando con armas con intenciones de detenerlo, pero Zaraki no desaceleró.

-¡Quitense de ahí idiotas!-Gritó Ichigo alarmado.

-¡Aquí vamos!-Exclamó entusiasmado el pelinegro viendo como los oficiales frente a él se aterrorizaban al ver que él no se detendría y corrían buscando salvarse hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió.

La panel pasó como si nada gracias al espacio que abrieron al intentar protegerse dejando a unos cuantos heridos en el trayecto, pues habían comenzado a disparar, gracias a ese desastre taparon el paso del pelinaranja.

-Mierda-Exclamó Ichigo frenando de golpe antes de atropellar a uno de los policías que había caído herido en el trayecto.

-Kurosaki, ¿Qué pasó Kurosaki?, los refuerzos van en camino-Se escuchó la radio.

-Lo he perdido-Comunicó fastidiado-¡Me puedes decir ¿Quién diablos metió a la policía local en esto?!-Exclamó echando fuego por la boca.

-Creo que los perdimos-Dijo aliviado el ex conductor mirando por el retrovisor del carro.

-¡Largo de aquí!-Exclamó Kempachi frenando de golpe para después abrir la puerta y empujar al tipo fuera del vehículo.

-¿Pero que rayos?-Se quejó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no permito llorones a mi lado y mucho menos cobardes, por tu culpa casi nos alcanzan-Exclamó el pelinegro.

-Pe...Pero...-Decia buscando una excusa-... Yachiru-chan, dile algo-Buscó ayuda en la pelirosa.

-Lo siento, pero cuando Ken-chan está enojado no hay quien lo detenga-Contestó la chica dejando en blanco al sujeto.

-Hasta nunca perdedor-Exclamó Zaraki con una gran sonrisa acelerando.

-Oye Ken-chan, ¿No fuiste muy duro con ese tipo?-Preguntó inocentemente Yachiru.

-Ese idiota nos arriesgó, además te miraba de una manera extraña que sencillamente me irritaba-Dijo frustrado el pelinegro, a lo que Yachiru solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó.

-A buscar diversion-Contestó Kempachi sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto en el G13 se podían escuchar gritos de parte de dos voces masculinas, uno mas alto que el otro, llamaban la atención de todos los presentes formando de aquello un espectáculo.

-Calmate de una buena ves, yo no sé quién diablos llamó a la policía local-Exclamó un joven no mayor de los 25, dueño de una peculiar cabellera blanca, utilizaba unos pantalones de vestir color azul marino, traía una camisa de manga larga color blanca, una corbata al rededor de su cuello algo suelta color negra y un chaleco como el de los esmoquin del mismo color haciéndole falta un saco que hacía juego con su traje y un gafette con las iniciales del lugar, su puesto y nombre: G13. Capitán 10ma divición. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Cómo no vas a saber enano, no se suponía que eras un chico prodigio o algo así-Dijo el pelinaranja.

-Primero, no soy un enano, segundo, no me considero prodigio y tercero ¡No sé quién diablos metió a la policía local!-Dijo el albino en su defensa elevando la voz con cada palabra que decía.

-Vamos ya dejen de discutir, Ichigo, mi capitán no tuvo nada que ver con eso de la policía local-Intervino una mujer pelinaranja de grandes atributos portando una falda larga de vuelo color negra con un cinturón de cuero delgado de adorno en su cintura del mismo color y una blusa holgada de manga larga blanca y un gafette del lado derecho del pecho igual al del capitán: G13. teniente 10ma divición. Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, capitán Kurosaki, el comandante los solicita en su oficina-Dijo uno de los secretarios de dicho comandante interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¿Ya ves?, haces un escándalo y me arrastras en tus problemas-Se quejó el albino dirigiéndose a dicha oficina.

-No son solo MIS problemas, tú también tienes la culpa Toshiro-Se defendió Ichigo.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti-Contesto con frustración el capitán abriendo la puerta de la oficina del comandante. -¿Nos llamaba señor?-Pregunto entrando siendo seguido por el Kurosaki, cambiando su ceño fruncido por un rostro serio.

-Asi es, tomen asiento por favor-Contestó un hombre de ya mayor edad señalando ambas sillas frente a su escritorio. Y así, ambos jovenes, tomaron asiento.

-Bien, primero que nada, quiero saber ¿Qué era esa discusión de hace poco?, recuerdo haberles dicho que se dejaran de teatritos como esos, capitán Hitsugaya, usted empezó con ese comportamiento desde que Kurosaki entró al G13, ¿Podría decirme por que?-Preguntó el viejo.

-Señor, yo solo sigo ordenes pero siempre, en cualquier caso, Kurosaki se mete en donde no lo llaman, eso señor, con todo respeto, me molesta, yo trabajo de una manera y Kurosaki de otra, me gustaría que hiciera algo al respecto-Dijo el albino tranquilamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, Por si no lo sabes, maldito enano, yo soy de trabajar en el 'campo abierto', hacer investigaciones llendo al lugar del crimen e involucrarse, si es necesario, con el criminal, ¡De eso se encarga mi división!-Exclamó cabreado el pelinaranja.

-Maldita sea, ¡Que no soy enano!-Exclamó Toshiro sin poder seguir tranquilo, solo Ichigo lograba ponerlo así.

-¡Silencio!-Exclamó el anciano poniendo el orden-No toleraré su falta de respeto entre compañeros de trabajo Capitán Kurosaki, y tampoco quiero escuchar quejas de cómo trabaja cada uno de mis subordinados, solo les advierto que a la próxima queja que reciba de ustedes dos o que yo vea indisciplina los echaré del G13 y haber como le hacen para conseguir trabajo en otro lado por que juro que haré lo que sea por que no se les haga facíl-Regañó a lo que como respuesta los dos chicos frente a él inclinaron la cabeza disculpándose. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Ustedes son unos de mis mejores detectives y aunque se pelean todo el tiempo y tienen sus diferencias, saben resolver los casos mas fuertes de Karakura tanto por separado como trabajando juntos-Dijo algo mas calmado el viejo.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo comandante-Dijieron al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaban.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que terminen sus reportes sobre el fugitivo Kempachi Zaraki para mañana, habrá junta general para la organización para atrapar a ese criminal-Setenció el comandante.

-Si señor-Respondieron ambos.

-Pueden retirarse-Concluyó.

-Gracias-Dijeron para después ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina.

-Oye Toshiro-Llamó el mayor.

-Es Hitsugaya para ti-Contenstó el albino con una vena en su sien tratando de no reventar.

-Si si lo que sea-Dijo Ichigo restandole importancia a la queja del chico-Esta noche será la cena de mi compromiso con Rukia, ¿Iras no?-Preguntó.

-Si no voy Karin me matará-Contestó el albino lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, aun recordaba las palabras de la chica.

''-No puedes dejarme sola en una fiesta tan formal, si no vas te mato-''

-¿Estás seguro que no sales con mi hermana?-Preguntó fastidiado el pelinaranja sacando a Toshiro de sus pensamientos.

-Quien sabe-Respondió Toshiro con simpleza dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Oye, espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso enano?-Preguntó con una vena en el sien Ichigo.

-Que pienses lo que mejor te parezca y no soy enano-Contestó Toshiro entrando a su oficina y sin hacer escándalo pues no quería quedarse sin empleo.

-Maldito enano, yo sé que tiene algo con Karin y eso no lo permitiré-Empezó a maldecir Ichigo dirigiéndose a su oficina para empezar el dichoso reporte.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Karakura, se encontraban un par de mellizas con ropa deportiva, una pequeña toalla para limpiar el sudor y una botella de agua cada una con el cabello recogido.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Exclamó una sorprendida y agobiada Yuzu deteniendo el paso en seco.

-¿Por qué te detienes y gritas así?, solo llamas la atención-Se quejó Karin trotando en el mismo lugar sin avanzar.

-Esque no me esperaba eso, ¿De verdad estás saliendo con el capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó la rubia retomando el camino al lado de Karin que había comenzado a avanzar.

-Si, pero solo como amigos, no es nada serio para que ni empieces con tus locas ideas y fantasías de amor que ni le quedan al frío de Toshiro ni a una amargada como yo-Dijo fastidiada Karin.

-¡Pero es tan lindo!, recuerdo cuando Jinta me pidió nuestra primera cita-Dijo emocionada-Pero dime más, ¿Él te invitó o fuiste tú?-

-Umm... pues un día solo llegó y me dijo "vamos a algún lado" y desde entonces salimos cada una o dos veces a la semana-Contestó la ojinegra.

-¡Kyaaa kawaii!, ¿Y qué hacen?, ¿Pasean?, ¿Van a tomar un helado?, ¿Pasean de la mano?, ¡¿Ya se besaron?!-Preguntaba cada ves más entusiasmada la menor.

-Calmate Yuzu, ya te dije que solo somos amigos y solo damos la vuelta por ahí o vamos a jugar soccer un rato, pero nada más-Contestó la pelinegra un poco ruborizada.

-Oh ya veo, bueno por algo se empieza ¿No?-Dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ugh, mejor cambiemos de tema y detengamos por hoy, ya corrimos varias cuadras-Dijo Karin parando y abriendo su botella de agua.

-Si tienes razón, hay que regresar-Contestó su hermana deteniéndose también.

-Entonces, ¿Onii-chan sabe que sales con Hitsugaya-san?-Preguntó la su melliza retomando la platica.

-No y no tengo por que decirle, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que yo deseé, además te dije que cambiemos de tema, mejor dime, ¿Cómo es que te interesó salir a correr conmigo?, si no mal recuerdo no te gusta sudar hermanita y ya tienes casi un mes desde que empezaste-Preguntó comenzando a caminar mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

-Pues si jeje, pero quería bajar un poco más de peso para un hermoso vestido que compré para la cena de ésta noche, ¿Sabes?, Jinta irá y me dijo que después de la cena podríamos ir a algún lado a pasear. Además debo estar en forma, mi carrera como modelo va muy bien hasta ahora así que ¿Por qué no?-Explicó la rubia.

-Pero ya estas en muy buena forma como para querer seguir bajando de peso, además ese idiota es solo tu representante-Dijo fastidiada la pelinegra.

-Vamos Karin, ya se que estoy en buena forma pero a veces me gusta hacer lo imposible por verme bien para él y Jinta no es solo mi representante, también es mi amigo y mi amado, cuando tengas una relación así como yo te aseguro que querrás hacer lo mismo: verte bien para tu amado, y por lo que veo ¡Tendras novio para antes de navidad!-Exclamó emocionada la rubia sangoloteando a su hermana.

-Ay, Yuzu, no me sangolotees así, sabes que no me gusta y deja de decir tonterias-Exclamó la pelinegra.

-Jaja, esta bien esta bien, oye antes de irnos a casa, acompañame por unas cosas que necesito para en la noche-

-Esta bien vamos-Concluyó la platica mientras tomaba agua.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Pasaron al rededor de tres horas y la tarde empezaba a hacer su aparición, la cena se llevaría a cabo en la residencia Kuchiki ya que tenían un gran patio en donde facíl caben al rededor de 50 personas y ese día no invitaron a muchos mas que a los conocidos como lo eran la amistades y claro familiares, estaba empezando a caer la noche y con ello que la gente empezara a llegar llenando el lugar poco a poco. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a servir la comida.

Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Isshin y Byakuya estaban en una mesa representando a la familia de los anfitriones, mientras que dichos anfitriones estaban en otra mesa al centro de las demás captando la atención de los invitados. En otras mesas se encontraban algunos compañeros de trabajo del pelinaranja y en otras tantas las amistades de la pelinegra.

-Iré al sanitario ya vuelvo-Dijo Karin solo para que su hermana la escuchara.

-Oh, ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Como quieras-Respondió Karin poniéndose de pie.

-Esta bien, ya regresamos-Avisó Yuzu.

Se dirigieron al lugar y Karin fue la primera en salir, estaba harta de usar un vestido a pesar de llevar unas pocas horas con él, lo que más odiaba era tener que utilizar tacones, simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Vaya, jamás creí verte en un vestido-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas burlona.

-Calláte quieres, Yuzu me obligó a usar esta cosa-Contesto con frustración la pelinegra al reconocer la voz ganándose una risa burlona de parte de este.-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Nada-Contestó el chico dejando de reír.-No sé por que te quejas si se te miran tan bien los vestidos, además...-Dijo el joven observándola de los pies a la cabeza-Definitivamente el rojo es el tuyo-Concluyo ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la joven.

Si bien la chica no se miraba mal, traía puesto un vestido rojo largo hasta tapar sus pies, llevaba un bordado plateado en la parte del escote y se amarraba en su cuello con un par de tirantes plateados, de joyería no llevaba mas que un par de aretes plateados y un collar del mismo color con unas cuantas piedras preciosas, su cabello estaba ligeramente agarrado en una media cola con bucles cayendo hacia abajo y traía un poco de maquillaje.

-C-Calláte ¿Quieres?-Respondió la ojinegra volteando para otro lado.

-Jaja, solo es una cena de compromiso y te miras así, ya quiero verte el día de la boda-Siguió con su burla el albino fastidiando a la chica.

-Yo no escogí ponerme esto ¿Sí?, y calláte de una buena ves si no quieres que te rompa la cara-Exclamó colerica Karin.

-Jajaja ya ya, esta bien, pero es enserio, te miras bien-Dijo Toshiro dejando de reír con un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras volteaba hacia otro lado y con las manos es sus bolsillos.

-Gracias-Respondió la chica-Yuzu ya se tardó demasiado-Dijo por lo bajo-Esperme un momento ya vuelvo-Dijo Karin metiéndose al baño de nueva cuenta.

El chico suspiró con pesadez y se recargó en una palmera que había ahí, esperó pacientemente a la chica mientras se incomodaba un poco por la mirada acosadora de algunas chicas que se le quedaban viendo, y no era para menos ya que estaba vestido, no de una manera llamativa pero si de una manera en la que se veía realmente apuesto, un esmoquin negro que hacía juego con una pequeña y delgada bufanda azul cayendo simplemente por sus hombros, la camisa desabotonada hasta el tercer botón dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su bien formado pecho, el cabello algo alborotado peinado ligeramente hacia atrás con su caracteristico flequillo cayendo por el frente tapándole apenas el ojo izquierdo.

No era llamativo, pero si atractivo.

De un momento a otro, Karin salió del baño y se acercó a el chico diciendo algo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó el joven.

-Que Yuzu se fue antes que yo desde no se cuando-Soltó fastidiada cruzándose de brazos, en realidad no le molestaba que su hermana se hubiera ido sin ella, lo que le molestaba era el "Por qué" se había ido sin ella.

La muy alcahueta dejó una nota en el tocador diciendo "No quiero hacer mal tercio, fui a la mesa con papá, Jinta-kun y Kuchiki-san"

"Maldita Yuzu, ¿Cuando diablos salió del baño?"Pensaba la chica.

-Bueno entonces vamos a sentarnos-Dijo el albino.

-Si vamos-Contestó la chica.

Llegaron a una mesa vacía y el joven le ofreció asiento a la dama para después sentarse él, pasaron toda la noche platicando de cosas triviales y tomando una que otra copa, los novios dieron la tan esperada noticia de la noche y todos los presentes aplaudieron para ellos efusivamente y felicitándoles de todas partes.

Hubo pista de baile donde todos los invitados se acercaron a excepción de los más serios o mayores que se quedaron conversando y de Toshiro y de Karin ya que estaban sumidos en su platica, una platica absurda pero muy relajante.

-Ichi-nii siempre te mete en problemas ¿No es así?, ¿Sabes que gracias a su reputación en la preparatoria me tacharon como una rebelde sin causa?-Se quejó la pelinegra dando otro sorbo a su vino.

-Si te creo, después de todo es Kurosaki Ichigo-Dijo divertido el albino sirviéndose mas vino en su copa.

-Oye, ¿Cuantas copas aguantas sin embriagarte?-Preguntó Karin curiosa.

-Umm... no lo sé y no pienso averiguarlo, manejaré de regreso a casa-Contestó el chico tomando de su copa.

-Mmm... que cobarde me salió el capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Te involucras en casos peligrosos y temes por una cuantas copitas?-Preguntó la chica retadoramente.

-No Karin, eso es tener precausión-Contestó Toshiro con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada que insinuaran que él fuera miedoso.

-No es cierto, eso es ser cobarde, mira si te embriagas yo misma te llevaré a tu casa-Insistió la joven a lo que el chico accedió rápidamente, no por que ella lo llevaría a su casa, si no por que lo llamó cobarde cosa que él no era y así empezó una competencia contra él mismo bebiendo hasta que no pudiera más.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la fiesta Ichigo y Rukia paseaban por un jardín que estaba algo retirado de la fiesta, habían flores de diferentes colores y muy llamativas y en el centro del jardín había un pequeño kiosko a donde unos minutos después fue a parar la pareja.

-El cielo se mira hermoso esta noche ¿No crees?-Dijo Rukia tratando de comenzar una conversación.

-¿Enserio?, yo lo veo igual que siempre-Dijo el pelinaranja haciendo fruncir el ceño de su prometida.

-Que idiota eres ¿Sabes?-Soltó la pelinegra sacandole el aire a Ichigo de un codazo en el estomago.

-¡Aaagh!, ¡¿Y eso por qué enana del demonio?!-Reclamó el pelinaranja.

-¡Por idiota!-Exclamó Rukia.

-¿Idiota?, ¡¿Ahora que demonios hice?!-Preguntó sin entender.

-No es lo que hiciste, ¡Es lo que NO hiciste!, y deja de llamarme enana-Exclamó la pelinegra saliendo del kiosko.

-Oye, espera, ¿A dónde vas?, explícame que hice mal-Dijo el Ichigo omitiendo la reclamación de la pelinegra deteniéndola del brazo, jamás entendería a esa enana por completo.

-Nada olvidalo, tenemos que regresar los invitados están solos, solo soy una enana ¿No?-Dijo la chica zafándose del agarre.

-Pero eres MI enana-Contestó Ichigo atrayendola hacia él por la cintura, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que estaban apunto de rozar sus labios cuando por un momento se le ocurrió voltear al pelinaranja y vió a lo lejos en una mesa algo apartada de la fiesta como Toshiro tomaba mientras Karin le servía y le servía mas y mas vino.

-¿Qué diablos...?-Dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-Preguntó la Rukia abriendo ligeramente los ojos extrañada, los había cerrado esperando el beso que se iban a dar.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios está haciendo ese maldito enano?!-Exclamó el pelinaranja soltando a Rukia dejándola caer al suelo como si fuese un costal de papas al ver como Toshiro acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Karin y ésta solo sonreía tímidamente.

-¡Maldita sea Ichigo!-Se quejó Rukia poniéndose de pie y antes de que el chico pudiera irse o decir algo, la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo con sus puños en la cara.

-¡Dejalos en paz, ni se te ocurra hacer algo o ahorita mismo voy por Nii-sama y le digo que me has hecho algo indebido antes de la boda!-Amenazó dejando de golpearlo.

-¡Esto es distinto!-Reclamó.

-¿Distinto?, ¡¿De dónde diablos es distinto?!, tú y yo empezamos una relación a escondidas de Nii-sama ¿Recuerdas?, el que ellos estén o no saliendo no es de tu incumbencia-Regañó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Esos dos están saliendo?!-Exclamó echando fuego por la boca.

-¡Ay dios mio!, ¡Ya calláte!, ¡Nii-sama!-Exclamó Rukia ganándose una mirada de pánico en el chico.

-¡Ya ya ya, está bien lo dejaré pasar por hoy!-Exclamó el chico.

-Jmm, eso creí-Dijo la joven sonriendo triunfante, solo así lograría calmar las aguas.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Karakura, un misterioso hombre aparece en las sombras sentado en lo que, al parecer, era su "trono", frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de apariencia matona al lado de su joven y aniñada ayudante de cabello rosado, se había rehusado a esperarlo en el auto así que no tuvo mas opción que dejarla hacer lo que quisiera.

-Nos vemos de nuevo... Kempachi Zaraki-Dijo el hombre que hace unos momentos había estado sentado, ahora se acercaba a la luz para dejar ver por fin su rostro.

-Tsk, no creas que ando aquí por gusto niño...-Dijo el hombre restandole importancia para después sonreir de una manera demoníaca.-Pero espero que tengas trabajo para mi...Sosuke Aizen-

-Jmm..., claro que lo tengo-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo una breve pausa- Y eso viene con la venganza de esos detectives Kurosaki Ichigo y Hitsugaya Toshiro-Contestó el castaño.

"Esto será interesante..." Pensó Zaraki sin dejar de deshacer su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Chan Chaaan~~~, Que tal el capitulo? Les gusto?, si? no?, me lo dicen en sus reviews, si hay alguna falta de ortografía díganmelo, lo revise como 10 veces pero a uno siempre se le pasa algo no? xD.<strong>

**Bueno, respecto a las noticias que quería darles ahí va la primera: primero hablare sobre este fic, esta obra nació hace aproximadamente cuatro o cinco meses, una amiga y yo empezamos a pensar en como seria si el Gotei 13 fuera algo así como una asociación de detectives, obvio kempachi seria el ''malo'' ya que tiene pinta de matón y claro que Ikkaku y Yumichika seran sus fieles subordinados y que decir de Yachiru. Se que a algunos les parece extraño ver un fic que sea Zaraki x Yachiru, pero a mi amiga le encanta esa pareja y le hice el favor de hacerlo así por ella, ademas a mi igual me llama la atención jeje xD.**

**Les platicare mas o menos sin entrar en detalles con la historia, 1._esto es un mundo alterno, así que no habrá shinigamis, hollows ni nada de eso, supongo que lo supusieron desde que leyeron de que trataba el fic jeje pero igual quiero marcar ese punto. 2._Las parejas que aparecerán son Ichiruki, Hitsukarin, ZarakixYachiru y GinxMatsumoto, mas bien son las principales parejas de esta historia, en un principio solo serian las primeras tres, pero al final quedo con esas cuatro. 3._Quiero dejar en claro que los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki son familias adineradas, por eso Yuzu es una modelo jeje y pues por los Kuchiki ya es tradición. 4._Ya tengo varios capítulos en mano por lo que tratare de subir cada 15 dias para que no esperen demasiado (si yo odio esperar supongo que ustedes igual haha). 5._G13 significa Gotei 13 jaja, solo lo abrevie por si se lo preguntaban xD, creo que eso es todo por parte del fic ahora voy por la siguiente noticia que seguro les gustara.**

**Al final, después de todo este tiempo no estuve flojeando xD, si subire la secuela de la prometida falsa wii, ahora si es seguro eh, tan seguro que llevo ya tres capítulos, pero esperare a tener el celular para empezar a subirlo así que estén atentos, posiblemente para la siguiente semana lo ande subiendo o, si la cosa se pone mal, para inicios de diciembre xD, también he escrito otras historias de otros personajes pero eso lo anunciaré después por ahora solo quería hacer mención de eso, ummm...creo que eso es todo, si recuerdo algo se los haré saber en la siguiente actualización xD bay, me encanta estar de vuelta aquí nos leemos.**

**Y recuerden, son bienvenidos cualquier clase de reviews :3**


	2. ATTE: KEMPACHI ZARAKI

**Holi a todo el mundoliii xd jaja okno, bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo mis queridos lectores, bueno como ya saben primero va la historia y abajito los recados así que ¡A leer! :3**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, el mismo que no ha reaparecido a Toshiro en el manga TTwTT**

**Capitulo 2: ...ATTE:KEMPACHI ZARAKI...**

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y apenas había escuchado el pitido de su mejor amigo en las mañanas convirtiéndose precisamente hoy en el peor enemigo de todos: el despertador, a pesar de haber estado sondando desde las siete de la mañana, este aparatito no logró su tarea después de tres largas horas.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la comoda cama en la que se encontraba, pues los molestos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana ligeramente abierta empezaban a molestarle en la cara, estiró como pudo su brazo derecho hasta llegar al ruidoso aparato y accionar el botón que lo silenciaba. Tenía una horrible jaqueca y lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a dormir, se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas que tenía encima cubriéndose del sol y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, no tenía energía para ir a cerrar la ventana, sin embargo no le duró mucho el gusto ya que su teléfono había empezado a sonar, no lo descolgó las primeras tres llamadas pero a la cuarta se desesperó de tanto escandalo y decidió descolgar la bocina.

-Diga...-Dijo con pereza y sin salir de las cobijas tratando de no quedar dormido al teléfono.

-Vaya, hasta que el bello durmiente se digna a contestar, tengo más de tres horas tratando de contactarte-Se quejó con fastidio una voz femenina al otro lado de la bocina.

-No te pegues tanto a la bocina, mejor dime que quieres, recuerda que tu tienes la culpa de que yo esté así-Soltó el chico con fastidio reconociendo la voz y moviéndose en la cama de tal manera en que quedó boca arriba con la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, un brazo sobre sus ojos y la bocina en el oído.

-Pero que carácter capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Lo interrumpí en algo?-Preguntó con cinismo a lo que el albino frunció el ceño.

-Maldita sea Karin, si no vas a decir nada importante te voy a dejar en la linea-Amenazó el chico descubriendo su rostro y mostrando su mirada amenazante, como si la pelinegra estuviese allí.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, lo que pasa es que la junta de capitanes está por llevarse a cabo, solo faltas tú-Contestó la mujer. Enseguida el albino abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe de la cama para después voltear a ver el reloj.

¡Diez y cuarto!.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó el chico con la intención de colgar pero Karin volvió a hablar.

-Se divirtió mucho a noche ¿Verdad?-Volvió a decir en tono burlón.

-Callate-Dijo el chico colgando la bocina no sin antes escuchar la risa de la chica.

Saltó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a tomar una buena ducha con agua fría, no tenía tiempo de calentar agua en ese momento, olía pésimo a licor lo cual era raro en él, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y se sirvió un café bien cargado, tomó unas aspirinas que estaban en su buró, agarró las llaves del auto, una chamarra y salió disparado a la G13.

_"Maldita Karin, esta me las vas a pagar"_Pensaba el chico con el ceño fruncido recordando la noche anterior.

Flash back

-Vamos, tu puedes, solo una más-Exclamó Karin animando al albino quien ya no podía ni con su propia alma.

-No...yo passo-Dijo dejando su vaso de lado, hacía unos cuantos tragos atrás habían dejado de servirse vino para después, gracias a Matsumoto, conseguir sake y continuar con eso.

-Vamos no seas cobarde, solo te falta un sorbo para terminar-Insistió la chica.

-¡Nno ssoy cobarde!-Exclamó Toshiro arrebatandole el vaso a Karin, acto seguido se empinó lo que quedaba de líquido.

-Ya te acabaste las cinco botellas de sake y tres de vino, eres genial Toshiro-Exclamó Karin empezando a reír a lo que el chico se le quedó viendo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo mientras trataba de seguir cuerdo, empezó a ver doble por lo que inconscientemente tomó el rostro de la chica con una mano y la acarició con ternura, Karin se sobresaltó un poco pero al ver al chico en ese estado era imposible que el verdadero Toshiro hiciera tal cosa.

-¿Por qué te mueves tanto?, hasta parece que hay dos Karines-Dijo el peliblanco ganándose una sonrisa tímida de parte de Karin, pues estaba tratando de contener la risa, en eso ambos escucharon un grito proveniente del hermano mayor de la pelinegra y voltearon a verlo.

-Oh, oh, ¿El idiota dde Ichigo se multiplicó?-Preguntó Toshiro desapareciendo todo rastro de cordura, fue entonces cuando Karin no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a reírse como si su vida dependiera de ello, el chico la miraba sin más hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a reír con ella.

-Bueno, ya debemos irnos, hay que aprovechar que Rukia pudo controlarlo-Decía Karin tratando de normalizar su respiración y tomando a Toshiro de ambas manos guiándolo a su auto.

Lo demás era aún algo borroso para él.

Fin del flash back

-Juro que pagaras-Volvió a decir entre dientes mientras aceleraba aún mas si esto se pudiera.

Al llegar al G13 estacionó su auto, bajó con unos papeles algo revueltos en un folder en una mano mientras que con la otra traía su café, entró al lugar y nadie se atrevía a acercarsele ya que iba como alma que lleva el diablo, se dirigió a su oficina, dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y dejando de lado su café se dispuso a acomodar lo que tenía preparado para el reporte que presentaría en la junta.

Sacó su gaffete de un cajón, se lo puso, tomó los papeles ya acomodados y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes haber mandado a alguien que le llevara un vaso con agua para poder tomarse sus pastillas.

Llegó frente la puerta de la oficina del primer escuadrón y un subordinado lo detuvo.

-¡Capitán capitán!, aquí está el agua que me pidió-Exclamó el chico con voz y mirada tímida.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo aliviado y tomándose las pastillas con ayuda del agua.

-Toma-Dijo regresando el vaso, el joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Toshiro tosió un poco, se acomodó la corbata y entró a la gran sala donde había una gran mesa y habían varias personas sentadas.

-Una disculpa por mi inpuntualidad señor-Dijo el peliblanco en la puerta.

-No se preocupe capitán Hitsugaya, la tercera al mando Kurosaki Karin me puso al tanto de su situación, tome asiento para iniciar con la junta por favor-Dijo el anciano que respondía al rango de comandante. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su sitio.

-Bueno, empezaré yo si me lo permiten-Dijo una mujer de baja estatura, cabellos entre azulados y negros corto hasta poco arriba de sus hombros, portaba unos pantalones lisos color negro algo sueltos y una blusa de manga larga blanca, en su gaffete decía. (Recuerden:, logo, rango, división y nombre): G13. Capitán, 2da división. Soi fong.

-Adelante-Contestó el anciano.

-Bien, según nuestras investigaciones, junto a la capitana del noveno escuadrón, hemos descubierto que hay un traidor en el G13, se encontraron evidencias de huellas sobre las mencionadas y gracias a que el capitán Kurotsuchi y al capitán Kisuke analizaron los objetos con los que fue liberado de su celda hemos encontrado al primer sospechoso de su libertad-Reportó la chica dándole la palabra al mencionado.

Kurotsushi se puso de pie y se dispuso a continuar.

-Según los analisis de las pocas muestras que la capitana Soi fong y la capitana Shihoin nos dieron a analizar encontramos a dos posibles sospechosos, uno dentro del G13 y otro fuera, según Urahara Kisuke el segundo sospechoso se encuentra en la comisaria local-Dijo el pelinegro de extrañas vestimentas con una bata de laboratorio encima con su respectivo gaffete al lado derecho de su pecho: G13. Capitán 12vo escuadrón. Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Asi es, sus nombres son, Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, todo concuerda perfectamente, pues al tiempo de que los capitanes Kurosaki y Hitsugaya tomaran preso al fugitivo, Madarame Ikkaku ingresó a la G13 como cuidador de celdas, según los registros del escuadrón numero once-Continuó el rubio, también traía puesta una bata de laboratorio, solo que él se vestía de una manera sospechosa y su característico sombrero blanco con franjas verdes sobre su cabeza sombreando sus ojos dándole un toque misterioso. Kurotsushi Hizo una seña a su asistente y esta entregó un folder a cada capitán para que confirmaran su investigación.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Madarame ahora?-Preguntó el anciano.

-No lo sabemos señor, por la conmoción ocurrida con el fugitivo desapareció, no lo hemos vuelto a ver por el escuadrón-Contestó un hombre de cabellos negros y en puntas, en su gaffete decía: G13. Capitán 11vo escuadrón. Kurosaki Isshin.

-Si me disculpan, lo que dicen del sospechoso en la comisaria tiene sentido ya que la policía local intervino con los refuerzos que había mandado con el capitán Kurosaki-Interrumpió el albino.

-Es cierto, yo también mandé algunos refuerzos, ¿Verdad Shunsui?-Afirmó otro albino pero éste tenía el cabello mas largo y estaba un poco mas alto, y era de apariencia enfermiza.

-Así es-Dijo el mencionado con despreocupación y los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, capitán Kurosaki, usted que estuvo más cerca del fugitivo Kempachi Zaraki, nos puede decir con quién iba, ¿Estos sospechosos lo acompañaban?-Preguntó el viejo.

-No señor, iba con una chica de cabellos rosados vestida de negro, complexión delgada, baja estatura yo diría un metro cincuenta y al parecer un rehén que iba conduciendo ya que parecía estar amenazado y asustado, era un hombre alto, cabello negro y robusto-Dijo el pelinaranja.

-Ya veo, entonces ahora es un fugitivo y dos sospechosos, antes de continuar, ¿Qué tal con los heridos capitana Unohana?-Preguntó el comandante dirigiendose a la pelinegra de facciones tranquilas en el rostro a tal punto de dar algo de miedo, tenía una gran trenza que se amarraba por el frente de su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura.

-Los heridos no sufrieron graves heridas, las balas fueron sustraídas de unos cuantos hombres y ahora ya están estables-Reportó la mujer.

-Ya veo, bien, capitán Kuchiki, ¿Qué me dice de los prisioneros?, ¿Alguien le dijo algo?-Volvió a cuestionar.

-Interrogué a todos y cada uno de los prisioneros que tenían contacto con el fugitivo, su compañero de celda dijo que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido y que a veces ni siquiera iba a comer, "No me puedo imaginar que fue lo que hizo para que él este aquí si no hace nada en todo el día" fueron las palabras de su compañero de celda-Anunció el pelinegro sin dejar de mostrar seriedad.

-¿No tuvo contacto con Madarame Ikkaku?-

-No señor, el prisionero pasaba la mayor parte del día en su celda-Contestó un hombre de cabellos rubios hasta poco arriba de sus hombros con su respectivo gaffete que decía: G13. Capitán 3era división. Hirako Shinji.

-Bien, esta es la situación resumiendo sus reportes, el fugitivo Kempachi Zaraki salió de su celda con ayuda, tenemos dos sospechosos que son Madarame Ikkaku, que se unió a la protección de celdas y Yumichika Ayasegawa quien hasta el momento sabemos que controla a la policía local, el fugitivo escapó en una camioneta blanca al parecer con un rehén y una chica de cabello rosado, los oficiales heridos fueron atendidos gracias a los cuidados del escuadrón cuatro.-Dijo el comandante haciendo una pausa.-Por ahora sabemos que los tres están separados, debemos localizarlos lo antes posible, capitán Hitsugaya-Continuó señalando al albino.

-¿Si señor?-Contestó el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Usted se encargará de rastrear a los sospechosos, en especial céntrese en Madarame Ikkaku, capitán Kurosaki-Mencionó llamando la atención de éste.

-¿Si señor?-Se puso de pie.

-Usted ayudará al capitán Hitsugaya, quiero que usted se centre en Yumichika-Ordenó.

-Pero capitán-Se quejó el pelinaranja sin poder terminar.

-¿Qué hablamos ayer Kurosaki?, van a trabajar juntos quieran o no-Sentenció ganándose una mirada de rencor de Ichigo.

-Si señor-Dijo finalmente con fastidio.

-Capitán Kuchiki, Isshin y Shinji, quiero que refuercen la protección de las celdas y busquen evidencias sobre ese tal Madarame-

-Si señor-Respondieron.

-Capitanes Kisuke y Kurotsuchi, quiero que analicen la celda de Kempachi zaraki de arriba a abajo-

-Si señor-Respondieron los aludidos.

-Capitanas Shijoin y Soi Fong, ustedes buscaran más pistas-

-Si-

-Capitanes Shunsui y Jushiro esperarán por nuevas ordenes, por lo tanto busquen información acerca de los sospechosos-

-Si señor-

-Capitana Unohana usted se encargará de los posibles heridos-

-Muy bien comandante-

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora, quiero que comiencen a trabajar ya-Sentenció el viejo dando por finalizada la junta.

Todos los capitanes salieron de la gran oficina del comandante y se dirigieron a su respectivo escuadrón.

-"Capitán", ¿Cómo le fue?-Preguntó una voz muy conocida para él poniéndose al lado de suyo mientras éste se sentaba con pesades en su silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué diablos le dijiste al comandante como para que no me regañara?-Soltó el albino ignorando la pregunta de la pelinegra agarrándose el tabique de su nariz con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, algo sin importancia realmente, solo le dije que te sentías mal-Contestó la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues entonces este caso debe ser grave como para que dejara pasar un retraso en una junta de capitanes y ya te dije que estando aquí debes llamarme...-Dijo el chico por lo bajo tomándose otra aspirina que había dejado en su escritorio.

-Si, si, capitán Hitsugaya... Me gustaba mas cuando estabas borracho-Interrumpió haciendo que Toshiro frunciera el ceño.

-Callate, eres la menos indicada para decirme eso-Exclamó Toshiro con una venita en la sien para después agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza.

-Agh, maldita sea, ¿Por que siempre tengo que caer en tus juegos infantiles?-Dijo por lo bajo el pequeño capitán.

-Jajajaja pues entonces eso te hace infantil ¿No crees?-Se burló la mujer ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del chico-Aam... I..iré por algo más fuerte que una aspirina jeje-Continuó con nerviosismo saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina.

-¡Karin!-Gritó echando fuego por la boca.

-¡Volveré en dos horas!-Exclamó la chica sin detenerse.

-¡Vuelve aquí..!, agh mi cabeza maldición...-Se quejó el albino sacando mas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Definitivamente Karin estaría muerta cuando se le pusiera frente al chico...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Eran alredededor de las doce del medio día y la paz abundaba en la residencia Kurosaki, ambos hombres residentes del lugar se encontraban fuera debido a asuntos de trabajo, Karin había llegado hacía apenas 20 minutos. Esperó pacientemente a que su hermana terminara de alistarse para poder irse, acompañarían a su futura hermana política a escoger los vestidos para las damas de honor que claro serían ellas dos y Orihime.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la puerta principal se abrió de una manera brusca.

-¡Karin!, ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!-Gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón esperando a que la mencionada hiciera acto de presencia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichi-nii?, ¿Por qué tanto escanda...?-Exclamó Karin pero antes de continuar, el pelinaranja ya la tenía contra la pared mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con ese enano ayer?!, ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE FUISTE CON ÉL?!-Exigió saber Ichigo elevando la voz y comiéndose a la chica con la mirada pidiendo una explicación razonable como para no asesinarla, Karin en reacción se encogió en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Oni-chan, por que tanto escándalo?-Preguntó Yuzu con cara de preocupación.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, para que lo sepas ya tengo la mayoría de edad para mandarme a mi misma, diablos Ichi-nii, ni siquiera el viejo se preocupa tanto-Exclamó Karin cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos miel del chico.

-Pero en esta casa hay reglas, y mientras vivas bajo el mismo techo que yo seguirás las reglas que son: no llegar tan noche a la casa, no salir con chicos y no ir a la casa de un chico, son solo tres y las tres las rompistes, no vas a salir a ningún lado-Regañó el pelinaranja.

-Ya cállate Ichi-nii, no eres mi padre como para estarme dando ordenes, ni siquiera ese viejo pone esa reglas estúpidas, además ni llegué tan noche a casa, ni salí con un chico y si, si fui a la casa de un chico, pero ese chico es MI amigo, tu lo conoces y sabes que JAMAS me haría algo que yo no quisiera, ahora déjate de tus estúpidos celos de hermano mayor y quítate, Rukia no tarda en llegar-Exclamó Karin fastidiada, ¿Hasta cuando la dejaría en paz?.

Cuando pasó por un lado del pelinaranja, éste la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera y habló.

-Solo dime que diablos pasó anoche-Dijo el joven tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Mmm... pues...-Dijo karin recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior con cierto peliblanco...

Flash back

-¡Ese maldito enano esta borracho!, ¡¿Y por qué demonios se lo lleva Karin?!-Exclamó un chico de cabellera zanahoria.

-Ya cállate Ichigo, ellos merecen su espacio-Exclamó Rukia noqueandolo con un codazo en la cabeza para luego cambiar drasticamente de una expresión irritada a una sufrida mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía a la altura de su pecho como si estuviese rezando mientras un reflector solo la iluminaba a ella.-¿Que no ves lo mismo que yo?, es nuestra misma histo...-No continuó gracias a que fue interrumpida.

-No, no, no, ¡Y NO!, ¡Ya deja de hablar como las tipas dramáticas de tus novelas en esos estúpidos libros enana!-Exclamó el pelinaranja regresandole el golpe a la chica pero en ves de físicamente fue verbalmente haciéndola enojar, si hay algo que más odiaba la ojivioleta era que precisamente él le dijera enana, la interrumpiera y hablara mal de sus amadas novelas.

-¡Déjame hablar idiota!, aún no terminaba y esas estúpidas novelas ayudan a hablar mejor el idioma contemporáneo-Exclamó la ojivioleta descargando un puñetazo en la cara del pelinaranja.

"Eso debe ser lo que muchos dicen "amor apache"" Pensó Karin con una gota cayendo en su sien mientras ayudaba al albino a sostenerse en pie.

-Será mejor que aprovechemos esta apertura que Rukia nos dejó-Dijo Karin por lo bajo. Toshiro solo asintió, bueno, eso trató.

-Aagh, maldita sea, mejor discutimos luego quieres, además ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ese estúpido conejo con tus estúpidas novelas de no sé que?-Exclamó Ichigo cabreado.

-¡Chappy no es estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!-Gritó Rukia a todo pulmón para después golpear a Ichigo en la cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Deja de golpearme maldita sea!, ¡¿Y a dónde diablos fueron el enano y Karin?!-Se quejó Ichigo buscando con la mirada a los mencionados mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-No sé ¡Pero chappy no es estúpido!-Volvió a decir la Kuchiki resignada saliendo del kiosko.

...

Llegaron a casa de Toshiro, y Karin lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos, el saco y el chaleco, lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con unas cuantas cobijas.

-Ves lo que te pasa por orgulloso-Dijo Karin divertida al ver el estado del chico.

-Ssi mañana nno desspierto es tu culpa... te culpo a ti-Contestó el chico tratando de sentarse inútilmente en la cama hasta que Karin se acercó a él y lo ayudó.

-Si claro, bueno llamé un taxi, ya me ésta esperando afuera, te dejé unas aspirinas en el buró, tomatelas mañana antes de ir a trabajar-Dijo Karin dispuesta irse, pero el albino la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Espera...-Dijo jalándola hacia él.

-O-Oye... ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Karin poniendo sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de chico para no caer encima de él. Toshiro acercó su rostro al de la chica hasta quedar a muy poca distancia de sus labios, Karin se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos esperando el tacto con el chico pero éste nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y se topó con un adormilado Toshiro.

Suspiró con pesades y sonrió de medio lado, se alejó del chico, lo arropó bien y le planto un beso en su frente para después salir de la casa y tomar el taxi camino a casa.

Fin flash back

-¡Karin contesta!-Exclamó el pelinaranja.

-Solo lo lleve a su casa por que yo lo reté a tomarse unas copitas de más, eso es todo-Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba para otro lado que no fuera Ichigo, en eso el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Ya voy-Exclamó Yuzu llendo en dirección al recibidor, todo este rato solo estuvo observando.

-¿Segura?-Insistió Ichigo.

-Cree lo que mejor te parezca-Contestó, el chico frunció el ceño pero antes de volver a hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

-Hola Karin chan, ya vayámonos se nos hace tarde-Dijo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo para que soltara a Karin.

-Maldita sea ¡¿Y por qué fue eso?!-Exclamó el chico molesto.

-¡Por que eres un idiota por eso!, vayámonos ya-Soltó la pelinegra para luego jalar a Karin y a Yuzu fuera de la casa.

-Adiós Oni chan, te dejé comida en la nevera-Exclamó Yuzu despidiéndose a lo lejos.

-Maldita enana, ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!, ¡Vuelve aquí!-Gritó viendo como desaparecían las tres chicas desde la puerta de la casa, iba a perseguirlas cuando un sonido proveniente de su estomago se escuchó y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

-Mejor comeré algo primero-Dijo por lo bajo entrando de nuevo a la casa, ya después tendría una charla muy larga con Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Ya en el centro comercial, las dos pelinegras y la rubia iban caminando por los locales que veían de vestidos, tenían poco de haber llegado e iban platicando sobre las diferentes opciones que tenían para buscar los vestidos que utilizarían el par de mellizas para la boda de su hermano mayor y Rukia, pues serían damas junto con Orihime, la mejor amiga de la pelinegra.

Se detuvieron frente a una tienda que Yuzu había mencionado, y cada una se dispuso a buscar por separado, quince minutos después ya se encontraban las tres frente a los vestidores.

-Yo encontré esta cosa, no me gustan los vestidos pero este es el más lindo que encontré-Dijo con fastidio Karin, en realidad había agarrado el primero que encontró cuando se dio cuenta que las otras dos chicas se habían desocupado aunque debía admitir que si era lindo.

Era color rojo, corto hasta las rodillas de vuelo, sin tirantes y con un bordado floral alrededor de la cintura que se amaraba haciendo un moño en la parte de la espalda, sencillo pero bonito.

-Waa, es hermoso Karin chan, ¿Cómo hiciste para escoger un vestido en un millón?, yo tardé mucho en decidirme por éste-Lloriqueó Yuzu mostrando su opción.

Este vestido era un poco mas corto que el de Karin, era de un color rosado pastel chillón, también se amarraba en la espalda haciendo un moño pero era un tela distinta a la de la falda y escote, tenía como diamantina dándole brillo y el escote era en forma de corazón, las orillas estaban bordadas con la misma tela que la del moño con una que otra piedrita preciosa plateada. Muy elegante y sobre todo femenino para Karin.

-Bueno, yo encontré éste pero me gustan mas sus opciones-Habló Rukia mostrando el vestido que ella había encontrado, era color morado de tirantes, largo hasta la punta de los pies, el escote era en forma de corazón y con varías piedras preciosas plateadas y moradas, el vestido hacia juego con una tela plateada que se colocaba en la parte de los brazos para taparse el frío.

-¡Wow!, Rukia nee, eso es hermoso y elegante muy bonito-Exclamó alegre la rubia.

-Si, es verdad-Dijo Karin dándole la razón a su hermana.

-¿Creen que a Orihime le guste?-Preguntó la ojivioleta pensando en su amiga.

-Si le gusta a mi hermana le encantara a Inoue san-Dijo Karin pensando en la reacción que posiblemente tendría la mencionada.

-Si es verdad, ya vimos muchas tiendas y hasta ahora las tres estamos de acuerdo, llevaremos éste-Dijo Rukia llendo a la cajera.

Salieron de la tienda y decidieron ir a comer algo, habían pasado tres horas desde que que habían comenzado a buscar. Vieron un pequeño puesto de comida rápida que por suerte estaba sin clientes.

-No puede ser-Dijo Rukia justo antes de entrar al puesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Karin deteniendo el paso junto a su melliza.

-Mi cartera, la olvidé en la tienda-

-Yo voy por ella-Dijo Yuzu.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, no tardo, ustedes adelántense, pidan algo-Dijo Yuzu dirigiendose a la tienda de vestidos de nuevo.

Las dos pelinegras llegaron al puesto y un joven como de la edad de la ojivioleta de cabeza calva las atendió.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿Que van a llevar?-Preguntó.

Solo serán tres platos de ramen por favor-Dijo Karin extrañada por la apariencia de sujeto, no le inspiraba confianza con esa mirada amenazante que tenía el calvo. Si hay algo en lo que se especializó en la academia de G13 es que sabe identificar cuando esta pasando algo extraño. Volteó por el rabillo del ojo y observó como otro sujeto de cabellera corta cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos, se me quitó el apetito-Dijo Karin jalando a Rukia quien, al ser una teniente del G13, entendía a Karin a la perfección.

-Pero si acaban de llegar-Dijo el calvo. -Díganme... ustedes son Rukia Kuchiki y Karin Kurosaki...-Preguntó pausadamente acercándose a ambas lentamente mientras ellas retrocedían hasta chocar con el otro sujeto.

-Lo siento, pero debemos seguir ordenes-Dijo poniéndoles a ambas una manta en la nariz y boca, con la mano derecha a Karin y la izquierda a Rukia.

Intentaron zafarse pero les fue inútil pues el sujeto era demasiado fuerte hasta que poco a poco les fueron pesando los ojos hasta quedar inconscientes en el suelo con las bolsas tiradas por todos lados.

-¿Eso fue todo?, tendrán dinero y un puesto en el G13 pero no son nada fuertes-Se quejó el calvo.

-Al menos tienen cara bonita-Dijo el otro sin dejar de verlas.

-Hey, si ya terminaron quiero que las aten de brazos y piernas y las lleven para atras, nos las llevaremos ya-Dijo otra voz autoritaria saliendo de la cocina.

-Esta bien, capitán-Dijeron ambos acatando las ordenes para después irse del lugar dejando las cosas de las chicas en el suelo.

Media hora después Yuzu volvió a la tienda y al no ver a nadie desde afuera le pareció extraño, por lo que apresuró el paso y al entrar al puesto abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó la hoja que había sobre las cosas de las chicas.

"VENGANZA KUROSAKI ICHIGO, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO

ATTE: KEMPACHI ZARAKI"

**Chan chhan chaaaan!**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo?, emocionante ¿Verdad? jaja espero haberlos dejado en suspenso ya que me encanta hacerlo xD, déjenme su opinión en sus reviews, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Bueno, ahora que ya saben mas o menos que es el G13 me gustaría detallarles como esta conformado, bien empecemos!:**

**Soi fong(2) y Yoruich(9)i: Ellas son las bases ''ninja'', con esto me refiero a que son cautelosas al hacer su trabajo, realizan búsquedas detalladas como de huellas digitales, muestras o evidencias.**

**Kurotsushi(12) y Uharara(11): Son los analistas, se encargan de realizar análisis, instigaciones biológicas, experimentos, autopsias y todo lo que tenga que ver con un laboratorio, siempre andan con sus batas de laboratorio ya que nunca salen de ahí xD**

**Kyoraku(8) y Ukkitake(13): Refuerzos, se encargan de entrenar al personal que entra en batalla por así decirlo, monitorean los refuerzos, osea, los organizan para cuando alguien ocupe apoyo así como con Ichigo en el capitulo anterior.**

**Unohana(4): Medico en jefe, se encarga de dar atención medica a los empleados, sospechosos, o testigos involucrados en algún caso del G13 ya sea que se lo ordenen o por voluntad propia, la mayor parte de las veces es por ordenes.**

**Isshin(7), Byakuya(6) y Shinji(3): Carceleros, se encargan de monitorear y vigilar las celdas de la carcel del G13.**

**Y finalmente Ichigo(5) y Toshiro(10): Detectives, ellos se encargan de adentrarse en el lugar del crimen, en caso de Ichigo y hacer papeleos y buscar documentación en caso de Toshiro, también hacen las entrevistas a los testigos y sospechosos.**

**Bueno, así esta conformado el G13 el numero que esta entre paréntesis al lado de los nombres es el numero de su escuadrón, como pudieron darse cuenta Rukia es una teniente y es la del escuadrón 5, Nemu del 12, Tessai del 11, Rangiku del 10, Kira ek 9, Nanao del 8, Hisgui del 7, Renji del 6, Isane del 4, Hiyori del 3, Omoeda del 2 y sasakibe del 1, hasta ahora no han salido muchos tenientes, en realidad no se si salgan pero esos son para que lo tengan en cuenta y pues el capitan del primer escuadron es Yamamoto xD. Creo que por parte del fic eso es todo, ahora contestaré los reviews :3**

**Veni. Seyer . 5: **Hola, gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para dejar un review y por leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**saya-X**: Jaja que bueno que te quedaste enganchada con la historia, a final de cuentas esa era la idea xD, que tal el capitulo de hoy?, espero te hayas quedado igual de enganchada xD y respecto a tu pregunta me temo que no, este fic, hasta donde llevo que es el sexto capitulo, no ha dado indicios de lemon, lo siento u.u, pero espero complacer tu gusto en otros fics que haga y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te guste este fic, gracias por leer la historia y pasar a dejar un review :3

**MikeRyder16**: Oh, ya te extrañaba a ti y a tus reviews, por cierto, vas genial con tu fic, me ha gustado mucho lo que llevas y espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar ya quiero ver que pasa y Toshiro es todo un amor :3, y regresando con mi fic jaja, gracias por esperar, espero que haya valido la pena xD, respecto a Zaraki, mas adelante veras lo que pasa con el xD, y con eso de Aizen lo se, Aizen lo tenia planeado todo jaja, también espero que te guste lo que tengo preparado con eso de IchimaruXRangiku, es algo dramático pero esta super lindo, hice llorar a una amiga y a mi mama con la historia que hice de ellos dos y espero que te cause la misma reacción o así que te guste xD jajaja por cierto, por el enano no te hagas muchas ilusiones aun, ya ves lo que le pasa por tomar de mas jajaja no aguanto la nena xD, aa también tengo algo preparado para Toshiro en su cumpleaños, espero poder leer lo que tu tienes preparado con muchas ansias :3 bueno creo que ya se alargo mucho el mensaje jaja pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo TTwTT, es bueno ver que aun sigues mis historias, Gracias :3

**Hitsukarin**: Oh, ok ok, si recuerdo que alguien me había dicho que cuando no estaba en su cuenta usaba ese nombre jaja, ahora ya me ubico xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y see, es extraño ver a Zaraki del lado de los malos, pero, como le dije a mike, ya veras lo que pasa con ese tipo xD, respecto a tu pregunta pues nop, el nunca ha estado en el G13 y fíjate que pensé en hacerlo así pero al final salio algo completamente distinto jaja y la relación de Toshiro y Karin si esta algo avanzada, pero poco a poco se explica como se conocieron, este fic tiene muchos flash backs y son los puntos mas importantes de la historia, Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. ¿El pasado de Ichimaru?

**Holaaa, cómo han estado?, yo muy emocionada por que por fin después de casi un año ya viene mi cumpleaños! Wii xD, estoy muy emocionada por que mi papa me prometió comprarme el anillo de Ciel Phantomhive de Kuroshitsuji wii xD jaja ok ok ya, también quiero pedir una disculpa por hacerlos esperar un día más, bueno sin mas los dejo leer :)**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿El secreto de Ichimaru?...<strong>

Sus ojos no daban credito a lo que leía. Eso no podía ser verdad. Todo debía ser un sueño. Si. Un sueño. Pero si era un sueño ¿Por qué había tanta gente en aquel puesto de comida buscando rastros sobre la desaparición de dos pelinegras?, ¿Por qué Yuzu estaba en un rincón llorando desconzoladamente?, ¿Por qué tenía en sus manos esa nota que, al parecer, habían dejado para él y Toshiro?, ¿Por qué habían desaparecido dos miembros del G13 las cuales eran tan preciadas para él?, y la pregunta del millón: ¡¿Por qué su pequeña hermana y prometida habían sido secuestradas?!.

No lo entendía, no tenía problemas con nadie, pero... un momento... ¡El remitente era Kempachi Zaraki!, el fugitivo que él y Toshiro habían tomado preso un par de meses atrás y por ende era obvio que querría venganza pero..., ¿Por qué ellas?.

-¡Kurosaki!, ¿Qué pasó?, vine lo más rápido que pude-Exclamó un exaltado y abofiado albino entrando al puesto junto a un estatico Ichigo que no hacía más que observar el papel en su mano.

-Kurosaki, Contestame-Insistió pero al ver que no parecía responder el chico, tomó la nota que tenía en sus manos y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer lo que decía.

-No puede ser...-Dijo por lo bajo sorprendido.

-Karin y Rukia... ellas están...-Dijo Ichigo empezando a salir del shock ante la situación sin poder evitar sus ojos llorosos. Sentía ira, coraje, desesperación, frustración y quien sabe que mas, todo se acumulaba en su cabeza, no sabía si era en verdad lo que sucedia, eso lo hacía cabrear y el resultado de aquello eran esos ojos cristalinos con amenazas de soltar una que otra lagrima.

Toshiro volteó a verlo y lo único que pudó hacer fue recargar la mano en el hombro de Ichigo brindandole apoyo, después de todo su hermana y prometida habían sido secuestradas, y él... Bueno no estaba tan lejanonal estado del pelinaranja, no se imaginaba lo que probablemente ese sujeto les hiciera o esté haciendole a ambas chicas, el solo pensarlo lo aterraba y le daba rabia, como capitanes que son ambos saben como actúa un criminal de esos. Podrían haberlas secuestrado para pedir dinero, pero estamos hablando de venganza y no era posible esa opción.

No...los harían sufrir, lo más seguro, aunque sonara cruel, era que en ese preciso momento estuvieran torturandolas, posiblemente traficandolas o peor aún... quitandoles lo que una chica le puede dar a un solo hombre... El solo pensarlo lo enfurecia, NADIE le haría daño a su tercer puesto, a su amiga, a la chica que amaba. Aún así él sabía que no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, tenían que encontrarlas y darle su merecido a ese desgraciado.

-Tenemos que buscar, no podemos quedarnos a llorar y perder el tiempo-Soltó el albino llamando la atención de Ichigo quien le dedicaba una mirada acusadora.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice y me concentré en el estúpido trabajo con lo que está pasando?, ¡¿Tan frío eres?!, ¡¿Qué no sales con Karin?!, ¡¿No te preocupa en lo más minimo?!-Exclamó el pelinaranja elevando la voz hasta gritar las ultimas dos preguntas captando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Claro que me preocupa, pero no podemos perder tiempo!,sabes perfectamente el peligro en el que se encuentran, justo ahora podrían...-Sus palabras murieron al ser sostenido de una manera brusca por su interlocutor.

-¡Calláte!, ¡No te atrevas a decirlo enfrente de ella!-Exclamó Ichigo refiriendose a Yuzu, lo había tomando sorpresivamente del cuello de su camisa alarmando a los demás que estaban ahí captando la completa atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué le van a hacer a Karin y a Rukia?-Preguntó la rubia levantando su cara ensopada en lagrímas.

-No te descontroles Kurosaki,-Empezó el albino arrastrando las palabras y sosteniendo firmemente la mirada del pelinaranja-Recuerda... que en este trabajo el control es un requisito escencial en estos casos-Concluyó mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Ichigo para que lo soltara.

En respuesta obtuvo un sonoro gruñido y que de golpe lo soltara, dejandole las ropas arrugadas que enseguida arregló el albino, caminó de un lado a otro mientras se rascaba freneticamente la cabeza y se comía las uñas de rato en rato. Toshiro tenía razón, no tenían tiempo para estar discutiendo, tenía que controlarse y aclarar sus ideas, en ese momento, cuando el albino insinuó las posibles escenas de Rukia y Karin siendo maltratadas, había estallado por completo.

-Argh, !¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó el pelinaranja golpeando con su puño a la pared.

-Karin-chan y Rukia estarán bien ¿Verdad Onii-chan?, tu las traeras a casa sanas y salvas-Decía Yuzu entre sollozos, Ichigo se giró a ver a su hermana y la abrazó haciendola romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Toshiro-Dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de éste-Tenemos que encontrar a esos sujetos-Sentenció a lo que el peliblanco asintió.

-Tengo los datos en mi oficina, iré por ellos, tenemos que reportar esto al comandante-Contestó el albino llamando a uno de los asistentes que estaban en el lugar empezando a darle indicaciones.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Abrió los ojos poco a poco con pesades mientras trataba de incorporarse pero al hacerlo se dió cuenta que estaba atada de manos y pies, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Trató de visualizar el lugar, estaba un poco oscuro por lo que se le complicaba un poco. Al ver que no había nadie en ese cuarto más que ella y la otra pelinegra se trató de levantar, cuando por fin lo hizo se arrastró como pudo a su compañera y la movió un poco.

-Es inutíl, aún ésta afectada por el somnifero-Dijo una voz gruesa a espaldas de la chica.

Karin volteó rápidamente y se topó con un sonriente pelinegro enorme y con varías cicatrices en el rostro.

-Ella es más grande que tú, al menos a edad, es por eso que utilicé más somnifero en ella y despertará un poco más tarde-Explicó.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres con nosotras?-Preguntó Karin de forma seria, como si estuviera interrogando a un criminal y ella no estuviese en esa situación.

-Jajaja, eres ruda para hablarme de esa manera niña, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices y cómo lo dices-Amenazó divertido el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en una caja de madera que había por ahí. Karin lo seguía con la mirada.

-Esto es personal, pero el asunto no va contigo niña, yo soy Kempachi Zaraki, el hombre que tu hermano y tu novio metieron tras las rejas, pero mirame ahora... soy libre de nuevo gracias a la pesima seguridad que hay en ese dichoso G13-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ese tipo no es mi novio, y si es personal y no me concierne ni a mi ni a ella no entiendo por que diablos nos tienen aquí-Se quejó.

-Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Sabes?, no solo tu la estás pasando mal, además la idea de secuestrarlas no fue mía y estuve obligado a hacerlo-Dijo Kenpachi recordando sus motivos.

Flash Black

-¡Ya estoy harto!, no me gusta seguir ordenes de nadie, haré mi trabajo a mi manera, ¿Quieres a esas chicas no?, si sigues en el plan de darme ordenes me veré en la necesidad de largarme y secuestrarlas por mi propia cuenta-Exclamó Kempachi con enojo.

-Quiero recordarte que fui yo quien te ayudó a salir de ese miserable lugar y harás lo que yo ordene-Amenazó Aizen con voz autoritatoria.

-Pues ¿Sabes qué?, prefiero quedarme ahí antes que recibir ordenes tuyas-Finalizó el pelinegro dandose vuelta y salir de ahí.

-Entonces ¿Dices que quieres regresar ahí y dejar sola a esa chica de cabellos rosados?, alguien prodría... no sé... hacerle daño-Dijo pausadamente el castaño.

-Ella no es una debilucha-Contestó con despreocupación el pelinegro sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Preguntó Aizen esbosando una sonrisa mientras un televisor se encendía frente ambos hombres.

-Ooh~, ¿Entonces Ken-chan saldrá y me dejará aquí?-Se escuchó la voz chillona y curiosa de la chica inflando sus cachetes infantilmente.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-Soltó mirando lo por el robillo de los ojos-No creas que por que la tienes ahí me vas a tener retenido, puedo ir por ella-

-No observaste bien querido amigo...esa niña ésta en grave peligro y para cuando tu llegues a ella será demasiado tarde-Dijo con aires de superioridad captando la completa atención del pelinegro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó esperandose lo peor.

-Esa taza de té que le han servido no es una simple taza de té-Explicó, entonces Kempachi entendió lo que sucedía.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla bastardo!- Amenazó Kempachi volteando a verlo.

-Entonces accede a mi petición-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Bien...tu lo quisiste-Solo bastó un chasquido para cambiar la escena del televisor para ver a una inconsiente Yachiru sobre la mesa en la que unos momentos atras estaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste maldito bastardo?!-Exclamó el pelinegro echando fuego por la boca.

-Ella tomó una sustancía que la hará dormir todo un mes, si lo deseas puedes rechazar la oferta y dejar esa mocosa ahí, otra opción es que intentes rescatarla lo cual es una estúpida idea ya que ella ésta en otro punto de la ciudad y para cuando tu llegues posiblemente ella se encuentre muerta-Dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña pausa-o... puedes seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra y ella solo dormirá hasta que termines tu trabajo...Pero...-Continuó-recuerda que está dormida... y los dormidos no comen, asi que mientras más rápido termines con tu trabajo, mas posiblidades habrá de que ella se encuentre sana y salva-

-Eres un...-Maldijo Kempachi por lo bajo mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. De la impotencia que sentía tomó el suficiente coraje y optó por intentar golpearlo. El castaño ni se inmutó a mover un solo dedo, disfrutaba del hacer miserables a otros con su gran sonrisa diabolica se extendía de oreja a oreja y claro esto hacía enfurecer mas al pelinegro, estaba a un centimetro de golpear el rostro de aquel castaño arrogante cuando sorpresivamente su brazo fue detenido por alguien más. Volteó rapidamente para ver al intruso y se topó con un sujeto de casi su misma altura, de un inusual cabello plateado y esbosando una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja con los ojos algo rasgados a tal punto de parecer que los tenía cerrados.

-Calma capitán Zaraki, no quiere hacer nada estúpido como levantarle la mano a mi superior, en pocas palabras...-Dijo el sujeto acercandose al oido de Kempachi-No quiere que esa chica pague por sus insolencias-

-Sueltame...-Gruñó el pelinegro safandose bruscamente del agarre.

-Capitán Zaraki, usted solo debe seguir las ordenes de Aizen-sama-Dijo con sencillez cruzando se de brazos. Kenpachi vaciló por unos instantes, si hacía algo estupido era despedirse de la pelirosada, y él no quería eso... No claro que no, no podía darse el lujo de que le ocurriera algo a Yachiru, después de todo es practicamente su única familia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Preguntó después de un largo suspiro y de mala gana enfurecido.

-Puedes retirarte Gin...-Sentenció el castaño satisfecho.

Fin del flash back

-No me importan tus motivos, y al ser alguien como tu no creo que sea importante-Dijo Karin sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Mala idea. El pelinegro se paró bruscamente de su lugar provocando que la caja en la que estaba sentado saliera disparada en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban, se acercó a la chica agarrandola fuertemente de la barbilla obligandola a verlo a los ojos fulminando la de paso.

-Tu no sabes nada mocosa, asi que cierra el pico si no quieres que te mate-Amenazó para después soltarla bruscamente provocando que cayera de rostro al suelo, pues aún estaba atada de manos y piernas como para amortiguar la caída.

-Nos iremos en una semana, asi que acostumbrate y disfruta lo que te queda de "libertad", por que en cuanto te entregue seras una vil prisionera por el resto de tu miserable vida-Dijo Kenpachi azotando la puerta tras de si.

Karin se quedó estatica, no le pasaba nada coherente por la cabeza, según lo que ella sabía de esas cosas era que estaban siendo traficadas y eso no le gustaba nada, sin pensarlo dos veces, de su zapato, abrió un pequeño compartimiento de donde sacó una navaja pequeña que llevaba de emergencía.

"Tengo que agredecerle a Ichi-nii luego"Pensó recordando la insistencía de su hermano por que llevara algo con ella para defenderse. Se liberó del amarre de las manos y se las masajeó un poco para después seguir con las piernas, una ves liberada se acercó a Rukia y la empezó a desatar también.

-Rukia, despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí-Empezó a decir sangoloteando a la pelinegra pero se veía muy lejano el que ella despertase aún.

-Maldita sea-Exclamó por lo bajo con frustración mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared y se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos. "¿Qué debo hacer?, Rukia sigue inconciente y no tengo con que comunicarme al exterior... ¿Qué hago?"Se preguntaba mentalmente sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Entonces, ¿Esto es lo que pudiste encontrar?-Preguntó Ichigo hojeando unos documentos.

-Si, según las investigaciones del escuadron once, estas ropas pertenecian a Ayasegawa Yumichika, quien manipuló a la policía local, según la entrevista a los empleados del lugar, ese sujeto se infiltró a la "torre de comando" y de ahí mandó a varias patrullas a donde te encontrabas tu y Kenpachi Zaraki para bloquearte el paso-Explicó el peliblanco.

-Esos bastardos-Dijo Ichigo por lo bajo estrujando los reportes.

-Calmate Kurosaki, las encontraremos estoy seguro de ello-Dijo el albino tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Solo espero que se encuentren bien-Dijo el pelinaranja dejando los reportes de lado.

-¿Que hay del otro sospechoso?, Madarame Ikkaku-Preguntó el albino.

-Hasta ahora solo sé lo que todos sabemos, que se metió al G 13 como cuidador de celdas, Byakuya me dijo que ningún prisionero tenía contacto con él y empleados tampoco, era una persona solitaria y a simple vista misteriosa, no se ha vuelto a ver desde lo ocurrido con el fugitivo-Contestó el pelinaranja enrredandose el cabello con su mano izquierda.

-Bien, tengo entendido que la última aparición de Ayagasawa fue en la comisaria dando ordenes directas a los oficiales de menor rango, ¿No se supone que el capitán Chiba, tu padre, está encargado de ese lugar?-Preguntó extrañado el albino.

-Ese viejo no sería capaz de ayudar a un fugitivo enano-Dijo Ichigo fastidiado a la ves que indignado por la falsa acusacion a su padre.

-No lo estoy viendo como sospechoso, es obvio que el capitán Chiba no hizo nada de eso, pero él suele abrirse facilmente a las personas, probablemente Ayesagawa se aprovechó de eso y obtuvo acceso facíl, pero el capitán Chiba no es tan idiota como para dejar que eso sucediese...debe haber algo mas...-Dijo el albino pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

-Capitán Kurosaki, capitán Hitsigaya-Interrumpió un joven entrando a la oficina donde se encontraban. Ambos le prestaron atención-El capitán comandante los busca, está en su oficina-Terminó.

-En un momento vamos-Respondió Toshiro por ambos, el sujeto hizo una leve reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¿Nos llamaba capitán?-Dijo Toshiro haciendo acto de presencia frente al mencionado junto al pelinaranja.

-Asi es, capitán Kurosaki, capitán Hitsugaya, tomen asiento por favor-Dijo Yamamoto ofreciendoles asiento a ambos frente a su escritorio.

-Bien-Empezó el viejo después de que los jovenes tomaran asiento.-Me han informado que la teniente Kuchiki Rukia del 13vo escuadrón y la tercer puesto Kurosaki Karin del 10mo escuadrón han sido secuestradas por el fugitivo Kenpachi Zaraki, tengo entendido que usted se casará con Kuchiki y que usted sale con Kurosaki-Continuó haciendo al albino sonrojar levemente mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio por parte del pelinaranja.

-Si señor, pero la señorita Kurosaki y yo no...-

-Bueno, no importa, el punto es que quiero que dejen que otras personas se encarguen de su rescate,necesito que ustedes se concentren en su misión-Setenció Yamamoto interrumpiendo al albino.

-Lo siento señor, pero eso es algo que NO puedo hacer-Dijo Ichigo con molestia poniendose de pie ganandose la atención de los dos hombres que estaban con él.

-No es una pregunta capitán Kurosaki-Advirtió con superioridad el anciano.

-Yo pienso igual capitán, no puedo dejar a una de mis mejores subordinados a cargo de alguien más-Dijo Toshiro levantandose también.

-Bueno-Dijo el viejo dando un suspiro de cansancio-Yo se los pedí de buena manera y como no quiero discutir ahora simplemente los suspenderé hasta que esta locura termine-Setenció chasqueando sus dedos, acto seguido cuatro hombres de complexión robusta y corpulenta entraron a la gran oficina.

-¿Qué diablos?, nosotros siempre le ayudamos en sus estúpidos casos ¿Y asi nos agradece?-Exclamó colerico Ichigo mientras era prensado por dos hombres mientras intentaba safarse al igual que Toshiro.

-Solo hago lo que es correcto, ustedes se concentrarán más en el rescate de esas niñas que en su trabajo-Contestó.

-¡No puede hacernos esto capitán!-Se defendió el albino safandose de los sujetos y poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio del anciano.-Todo este tiempo hemos obedecido sus ordenes, no puede cerrarnos las puertas de esta manera, ese sujeto tiene fama de maton y no dejaré que un subordinado mío caiga ante ese sujeto y muchjo menos tratandose de Karin-Exclamó el chico sorprendiendose a sí mismo por revelarse de esa manera ante su superior y sobre todo por lo último que dijo -"Y menos si se trata de Karin-".

"Genial, ahora ya no me quitaré de encima a este idiota" Pensó rodando los ojos al ver la mirada asesina de Ichigo sobre él.

-Llevenselos de aquí y no los dejen volver a poner un pie aquí-Setenció el viejo. Acto seguido los otros dos hombres volvieron a sujetar al albino sacando a ambos chicos de la oficina.

-Ya sueltenme traidores, se caminar solo-Exclamó Ichigo safandose bruscamente del agarre de los tipos. Toshiro hizo lo mismo, los sujetos se marcharon y ambos jovenes se voltearon a ver, no sabían que hacer, ahora si que estaban con "la espada contra la pared".

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, me han ordenado escoltarlos a la salida-Dijo un hombre de cabellos medianamente largos color negro y una inexpresiva cara llena de seriedad.

-Byakuya, ¿No te dijieron que te largaras de aquí al igual que a nosotros?-Preguntó entre molesto y extrañado el pelinaranja.

-No-Fue lo unico que soltó para después dirigirse frente a él y quitarle su insignia y gaffete al igual que a Toshiro.

-Ahora vayanse, no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes-Dijo dando media vuelta con la intención de irse dejando perplejos a Ichigo y Toshiro.

-Espera, ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué pasará con Rukia?, ¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa?!-Prenguntó el pelinaranja elevando cada ves más la voz.

-Ya conocen la salida-Contestó sin voltear a verlos y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Es tu hermana maldita sea!-Gritó Ichigo furico viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba de ellos.

-Kurosaki, mejor vamonos de aquí, no quiero más días de suspensión por tu culpa-Dijo Toshiro buscando tranquilizarlo.

-¡Byakuya!, bastardo ¡Escuchame!-Gritó Ichigo al verlo desaparecer en una esquina. -¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó con desesperación mientras se revolvía el cabello freneticamente, como si eso resolviera las cosas. Toshiro solamente quedó en silencio pensando cómo iban a hacerle para encontrar a ambas chicas.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Mientras tanto un hombre de mediana edad y cabellos negros custodiaba la puerta de la que unas horas antes había salido, estaba pensando... ¿Cómo estaría Yachiru en estos momentos?, ¿De verdad ese bastardo la dejaría sin comer?, ¿Por qué no disfrutaba de esta "venganza"?.

Le gustaba la idea de vengarse pero no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, sin embargo, si no lo hacía Yachiru correría un grave peligro, suficiente con que ahora mismo se encontrara dormida.

Empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo, tenía entendido que una era hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki y la otra era su prometida, también sabía que el albino estaba saliendo con la hermana del pelinaranja asi que este secuestro le afectaría también a él.

"Dos pajaros de un tiro"Pensó el pelinegro.

-Veo que estás muy concentrado Zaraki-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Ichimaru?-Preguntó Kenpachi fastidiado sin voltear a verlo.

-Disculparte es lo que deberías hacer, te salvé de una muy grande, pudiste haberle hecho daño a Aizen sama, pero eso significaría la muerte de esa chiquilla ¿O acaso me equivoco?-Contestó Gin cruzandose de brazos.

-Tsk, no me importa si lo hiciste con esa intención y dejame en paz o no respondo-Amenazó el pelinegro con la intención de salir de ahí.

-Esta bien, yo tenía una propuesta muy interesante que hacerte que involucra el rescate de tu amiga pero veo que no te interesa, bien hasta luego-Dijo Ichimaru restandole importancía mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con "el rescate de tu amiga"?-Preguntó el pelinegro volteando a ver al peliplateado.

-Oh, no es nada, dijiste que no te estorbara y eso haré-Dijo Gin haciendose del rogar comenzando a alejarse del pelinegro.

-Ahora me dices qué diablos piensas-Reclamó Kenpachi alcanzandolo y tomandolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Esta bien esta bien, pero primero tendrás que soltarme-Pidió, Zaraki hizo caso y lo soltó.

-Bien, Explicate-

-La verdad, es que me uní a este bastardo solo para conseguir venganza, él me arrebato lo más preciado en mi vida, lastimó a alguien muy importante para mi y quiero que pague ¿Entiendes?-

-Quieres venganza, pero no sé que diablos tenga que ver eso con Yachiru-Soltó fastidiado el pelinegro.

-Que lento eres amigo mio, ¿No lo entiendes?, yo tengo el suficiente poder como para ir a donde se encuentra Yachiru y tenerla a salvo de Aizen-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó automaticamente el pelinegro mientras prestaba más atención al hombre frente a él.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Karin comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, estaba inquieta, no sabía donde estaba, cómo salir, Rukia no despertaba y la sola idea de que ese tipo les hiciera daño la traía hecha un manojo de nervios. Después de pensarlo un rato se animó a mirar por un hueco que alcanzó a divisar en la puerta de madera, la salida.

Empezó a escuchar voces y se decidió a escuchar la conversación, se dió cuenta de que el sujeto que la había secuestrado estaba conversando con otro sujeto.

"¿A caso será él a quien nos ha entregado?", Pensó la chica aterrorizada. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que, reuniendo coraje y valentía optó por tratar de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, no fue tan difícil porque la habitación estaba sin seguro. Después de unos minutos logró salir por completo y se escondió detras de unas cajas que estaban arrumbadas por ahí y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

-Sabía que te agradaría la idea, pero dejame decirte mis motivos...-Dijo el hombre peliplateado ganandose la atención de su secuestrador.-Te contaré lo que pasó... hace seis años...-Concluyó dejando en suspenso a Zaraki y Karin...

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, Chan, chaaan :v, que tal el capítulo de hoy?, espero les haya gustado y también haberlos dejado en suspenso nwn ( ñaca ñaca, soy bien malota xD jaja okno), ya saben, cualquier opinión dejen su review, son bien recibidos.<strong>

**MikeRyder16: **jaja esque si, aveces Toshiro es una nena xD y una muy guapa -w-, y si, kempachi tiene un " ligero" cambio radical respecto a las ordenes de Aizen, pero eso lo sabras mas adelantito xD, como podrás ver Ichimaru tiene algo interesante que platicar y ahí viene lo que estabas esperando, el IchimaruxMatsumoto xD, espero te guste lo que tengo preparado -w- jeje lamento la espera y también por dejarlo en drama de nuevo jeje, pero creeme, valdra la pena, creo que recortare el tiempo de espera para subir los capa, ahora seran cada 10 días, pienso que así es mejo, ya si se me atraviesa algo los seran a 15 días, pero ya oficialmente seran a cada 10, bueno creo que eso es es todo, me despido y aún espero tus actualizaciones, no tardes xD.

**Venii. seyer. 5 : **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia nwn

**Sin mas que decir me despido lectores, hasta la próxima nun/**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 22-DICIEMBRE-2014<strong>_


	4. hechando un vistazo al pasado

**Bien, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de dulce venganza, espero les guste y como ando a las carreras les responder sus reviews para la siguiente actualización, de verdad lamento no contestarlos pero traigo el tiempo encima, antes y pude subir eso jeje, aún así gracias por dejar sus opiniones y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero les guste este capítulo ya que esta parte me encanta (el pasado es cruel TTwTT), bueno yaya por que luego hago spoiler xD, nos leemos!.**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Hechando un vistazo al pasado...<strong>

Parte 1

Gente iba y venía de un lado a otro llevando cosas consigo y vestidos con ropas maltrechas hasta el punto de estar un poco rota. Una pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas estaba en medio de toda esa multitud, su antebrazo cubría sus ojos mientras el otro brazo lo dejaba caer por un costado de su cuerpo. Varios la veían pero no detenían su paso, ¿A quién le importaría ver a una pequeña niña llorar?, era raro pasar por esos lugares y no ver niños o niñas como ella llorar ya sea por hambre, por su mamá, papá o por algún simple berrinche, asi que ya era normal pasar al lado de ellos mientras hacían sonar su llanto.

La niña no paraba de sollozar y entre cada sollozo repetía la misma palabra: "Mamá", no muy lejos de ella, un niño un poco más grande que ella, de cabellera plateada y ojos rasgados la observaba, llevaba más de veinte minutos llorando y su mirada no se apartaba de ella, miraba con desprecio a cada adulto que pasaba por un lado de ella y no hacían más que susurrar sabrá qué entre ellos. Se puso de pie y en unos cuantos pasos llegó hasta ella

-Oye-Llamó el niño-¿Estás bien?-.

-Mi mamá... n..no la encuentro-Respondió la niña entre sollozos.

-¿Cuándo fué la última ves que la vistes?-

-En ese callejón-Apuntó la niña con el brazo que tenía libre-Me dijo que la esperara desde hace tres días, no he comido ni bebido agua, muero de hambre y sed-Explicó bajando su brazo de nuevo.

-Yo te daré comida-Dijo el niño de ojos rasgados brindandole una sonrisa y extendiendole una mano. Por un momento la pelinaranja había detenido su llanto y observó atenta al chico frente a ella bajando lentamente el ante brazo de su cara.

-Vamos-Insistió con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Te ayudaré a buscar a tu mamá-Continuó abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, la niña quedó impresionada al verlos, eran de un cristalino color azul cian y mostraban seguridad en ellos. Inconsientemente, casi casi hipnotizada, extendió su mano para agarrar la del peliplateado.

-Mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-Preguntó.

-Matsumoto Rangiku-Contestó por lo bajo, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos hasta que Gin volvió a cerrarlos.

-Vamos-Dijo jalandola.

De ese acontesimiento habían pasado ya 15 años y el tiempo había hecho lo suyo en ambos pequeños, la chica, ahora con 21 años de edad y voluptuosos atributos se encontraba al lado de aquel niño que la ayudó a salir adelante, ahora con 23 años de edad, alto y delgado aunque con características fuertes, dándole un aspecto estilizado, su cabellera extrañamente platinada y su indestructible sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos rasgados, ganandose por muchos el apodo del "zorro". Ahora mismo estaban siendo reconocidos como nuevos miembros del G13, un gran sueño que se impusieron cuando pequeños...

Flash back

-Me uniré al G13-Dijo con voz decidida una chica de cabellera naranja de unos 17 años de edad.

-¿Que dices?-Preguntó el peliplateado a su lado. Ahora mismo se encontraban en aquella colina la cual había sido su hogar durante los ultimos 11 años.

-Lo he pensado y he decidido unirme al G13 y encontraré a mi madre o por lo menos haré justicia si es que aquellos barbaros la mataron-Dijo con determinación empuñando ambas manos con una mirada decidida y el ceño fruncido, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

El chico al costado de ella la observó unos minutos quitando por ese tiempo la sonrisa burlona que solía utilizar siempre, después de todo sabía por lo que la chica había pasado cuando tan solo tenía 6 años de edad. Después sonrió de nuevo y volvió su vista al paisaje que ofrecía aquella colina.

-Me parece buena idea, y muy divertida, yo también me uniré-Fue lo único que dijo ganandose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la pelinaranja pero después de unos segundos sonrió de oreja a oreja, era un alivió tener a alguien como Gin, alguien al que podía decir libremente "familia"...

Fin flash back

-Ahora los nombro oficialmente miembros del G13, siendo la señorita Matsumoto Rangiku asignada al quinto escuadrón y al joven Ichimaru Gin que será asignado al tercer escuadrón, su capitán les impondrá sus respectivos puestos-Dijo un hombre de barba y bigote largos de color blanco y una cicatriz pasando sobre un ojo.

-Gracias, comandante Genryusai-Dijeron ambos chicos haciendo una reverencia frente a su comandante.

-Bien, dicho esto pueden retirarse-Dijo el anciano guiandoles la salida de la gran oficina al par de nuevos integrantes.

-Vaya, ese señor si que es un amargado, ¿Verdad?-Inquirió la voluptuosa una ves fuera.

-Si, eso parece-Contestó el peliplateado sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bueno, mañana empezaremos una nueva vida en el G13, trabajaremos por separado ¿No?-Preguntó con cierta tristeza la chica.

-Asi es, pero no te preocupes, lo importante es hacer justicia por tu madre ¿No?-

-Si, tienes razón...-Ragiku bajó la vista ante el comentario de su amigo, hasta hace unos días había logrado saber del paradero de su madre los ultimos 15 años, era reconfortante saber que no la había abandonado a su suerte en aquel pueblucho pobre sin despensa o vestimenta adecuados, pero era muy triste el saber que el motivo de su ausencia todo éste tiempo y era que ahora se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra. Si, su madre había muerto gracias a los granujas que habían atacado su pequeño pueblo aquel día en que conoció a su nueva familia.

-Por qué no vamos a divertirnos por última ves juntos...Vamos yo pago esta ronda por nuestra nueva meta cumplida, recuerda que la primera fue entrar la escuela del G13-Dijo el peliplateado recordando el día en que habían llegado ahí...

Flash back

-¡Cielos!-Exclamó una impresionada Rangiku mientras hechaba ojo a la habitación que le habían asignado. En ese instituto era obligatorio que el alumnado estuviera internado, asi ganarían no solo aprendizaje y defenza, sino disiplina.

-Es muy grande verdad-Inquirió Gin llegando a su lado.

-¡Es enorme!-Exclamó la pelinaranja entrando sin previo aviso a la habitación. Si bien el lugar no era muy grande, solo tenía dos camas, cada una con su respectiva mesita de noche donde yacía una pequeña lampara, y dos roperos con un baño al fondo del cuarto con solo una pequeña bañera, escusado y lava manos.

-Si, si, a comparación de donde vivíamos es muy grande, pero pienso que a tu compañera le parece pequeño-Dijo Gin interrumpiendo el festejo de su amiga mientras dejaba una pequeña bolsa con las pertenencias de ella sobre su respectiva cama.

-¿Eh?-Soltó la chica parando su relajo mientras veía a su nueva compañera de cuarto, era un poco más joven que ella, cabellos negros y ojos de un violeta intenso al punto de parecer negros.

-¡Hola!-Saludó sonriente la pelinaranja acercandose a la pelinegra.

-Hola-Contestó la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, y él es mi amigo Ichimaru Gin-Presentó la chica.

-Hola-Dijo el peliplateado saludando a la niña.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, es un placer conocerlos-Contestó Sonriente la pelinegra.

-¿Kuchiki?, ¿Eres una Kuchiki?-Preguntó con asombro Rangiku.

-Si, ¿Por?-Preguntó Rukia sin entender.

-¡Vaya, que genial!, ahora sé por qué miras tan pequeño este cuarto, tu eres parte de una de las familias más ricas en todo Japón ¿No es cierto?-Exclamó una emocionada pelinaranja.

-Si, asi es, pertenesco a esa familia y la verdad este lugar me parece bastante acojedor, prefiero vivir en un armario a vivir en una mansion-Constestó ironicamente la pelinegra.(N/A:que raro xD)

-Jajaja eres muy graciosa Kuchiki-san-Exclamó alegre.

-Por favor, llamame Rukia solamente-Pidió la pelinegra.

-Esta bien, tu dime Rangiku-

-Bien chicas, a mi me pueden decir como les plasca, yo me retiro, nos vemos en clases-Se despidió el chico quien hasta el momento había estado callado.

-¡Adiós Gin, nos vemos en la asamblea!-Exclamó energica la chica.

-Entonces...¿Matsumoto Rangiku eh?-Dijo la Kuchiki con la intención de iniciar una conversación.

-Si, pero dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿No eres muy joven como para estar aquí?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, tengo 14 años, hasta el año pasado cursaba en una escuela publica común y corriente pero Nii-sama me metió aquí a comenzar la secundaria-Explicó.

-Oh, yo creí que eras más joven, te ves más pequeña que una niña de doce años-Dijo divertida la pelinaranja.

-¿Acaso insinuas que soy enana?-Preguntó la pelinegra con una venita en la sien.

-No tranquila-Contestó nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-Más te vale, o te va como a un amigo de la escuela a la que acudía-Amenazó la chica cruzandose de brazos indignada.

-Jeje...y...¿Entrarás al G13?, es decir, ¿Por voluntad propia o...?-

-Por voluntad propia, Nii-sama me preguntó si queria entrar o no, y como todos en esa familia son integrantes del G13 decidí unirme también-Explicó.

-Oh... ya veo-Dijo pensativa Rangiku.

-¿Y tú?...¿Tienes un motivo en especial?-Preguntó.

-Umm... pues si... quiero encontrar a mi madre, si es que sigue con vida-Dijo por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se sombreaban, Rukia solo se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, ¿Por que no vamos a la asamblea?, ya debemos estar ahí ¿No?-Exclamó la pelinaranja volviendo a recuperar los animos, Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras asomaba una media sonrisa.

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Minutos más tarde se dirigieron a la dichosa asamblea y por ser de distintos niveles academicos partieron cada una por su lado llendo Rukia al nivel secundaria y Rangiku al nivel superior.

-Buenos días estimado alumnado, mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku-Sentenció un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de maduro establecido y extravagante debido al kimono que llevaba puesto sobre su espalda, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta floja celeste con dos pequeñas flores rojas a la altura de la nuca y con el color de cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran color negros y algo entrecerrados.

-Hoy-Continuó-Empiezan un nuevo curso escolar, para los que ya han pasado tiempo aquí se habrán dado cuenta que hay más alumnado de lo normal y eso es gracias que este año se ha logrado integrar el nivel secundaria en el internado, esto es con el fin de, aparte de los proyectos de enceñanza, establecer disiplina entre las futuras generaciones del G13, espero y aprovechen cada lección, cada entrenamiento y cada tema al máximo, Bienvenidos al nuevo alumnado y suerte-Declamó el hombre sediendole el microfono a otro hombre inusualmente alto, de complexión física poco fornida, tez blanca, cabello blanco y suelto ojos de color café y de aspecto algo demacrado mientras que los aplausos se hacían sonar en el lugar.

-Gracias por su discurso profesor Kyoraku, bueno por ahora el director y comandante general del G13 está ocupado en otros asuntos, asi que reciban esta calida bienvenida de mi parte, mi nombre es Ukitake Jushiro, y a continuación les daré a conocer las respectivas aulas a las que a cada uno de ustedes se le asignó como grupo, en sus salones se les dará a conocer el sistema y horario programado, empecemos por el nivel secundario-Dicho esto, el peliblanco comenzó a dictar como se organizaría cada grupo.

Unas horas después...

-Vaya, el primer día y esto es agotador, es una escuela muy grande-Se quejó Matsumoto mientras se sentaba en una mesa junto con Gin y ponía una bandeja con comida en ella.

-Es un poco sistematico aquí pero al menos no nos aburriremos como en el Rukongai ¿No crees?-Señaló el peliplateado mientras empezaba a saborear su comida.

-Umm.. si, creo que tienes razón...-Dijo la chica jugando con su comida para después levantar la vista -¿Eh?, ¡Mira, es Rukia!, ¡Rukia por aquí!-Exclamó haciendo señas para que la pelinegra la viese la cual iba caminando al lado de un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabellera naranja, el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella tenía el ceño fruncido e iba con los brazos cruzados, pero al escuchar la voz de la pelinaranja volteó a verla y su expresión cambió mientras corría hacia ella.

-Rangiku san, hola-Saludó llegando a ella dejando atras al pelinaranja quien detuvo el paso al sentirla correr.

-Hola, ¿Ya almorzaste?-Preguntó la voluptuosa.

-No, no he tenido tiempo-Contestó rukia con cierta fustración.

-¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja.

-Nada, solo que me asignaron al guía más idiota del planeta-

-¿A quién llamas idiota enana?-Se quejó su acompañante pelinaranja a sus espaldas.

-Al único idiota cerca, ¡Y deja de llamarme así!-Exclamó Rukia soltandole un puñetazo en la cara al chico el cual esquivó facilmente.

-¡Ja!, ¿Que no sabes que soy un Kurosaki?, un simple golpe como ese lo puedo esquivar facilmen...um-Contestó el Kurosaki burlón para ser callado por otro puñetazo de parte de la ojivioleta que dió de lleno en su cara.

-¿Y tu no sabes que soy una Kuchiki?, ¡Idiota!-

-Jajaja vaya, que bien se llevan ustedes dos-Exclamó Matsumoto entre risas mientras que Gin solo veía divertido la escena.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos. Unos minutos después, los recien llegados tomaron asiento con sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Entonces ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?-Preguntó Gin.

-Si, pueden decirme Ichigo-

-Kurosaki... Kurosaki...-Decía pensativa la pelinaranja con una mano en la barbilla-Oh, ¿Eres pariente de Kurosaki Isshin?-Preguntó.

-Es mi padre-

-Vaya, ¿Y tu decidiste entrar aquí?-

-Si, tengo un par de hermanas menores, yo soy el mayor, mi deber es protegerlas y para eso debo entrenarme-Respondió.

-Vaya, entonces Ichigo por proteger a sus hermanas y Rukia para seguir la tradición de su familia, que bien, pero pues ustedes tienen sus contactos, debió ser facíl para ustedes entrar-Comentó la pelinaranja llevandose comida a la boca.

-Bueno, creo que eso es verdad, ¿Ustedes como entraron?-Preguntó Ichigo dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Bueno, nosotros tuvimos que hacer un examen global, osea, cosas de matematicas, literatura, etcetera, aparte otro examen de fuerza fisica y otras cosas, lo peor de todo es que yo tuve que repetir el examen dos veces, Gin fué mas suertudo-Se quejó haciendo un mojín haciendo reir a los presentes, el día continuó normalmente, lo más laboreoso sería lo que le esperaba al día siguiente...

Fin del flash back

-Bien, vamos-Dijo Rangiku emprendiendo camino, lo que ellos no sabían era que en las sombras alguien los vigilaba con una sonrisa cinica mientras pensaba "Encontré a la persona indicada"...

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Habían pasado los años y tanto Gin como Matsumoto habían puesto empeño en su trabajo, llegando ambos a un puesto elevado, ahora Rangiku tenía el tercer puesto en su escuadrón y Gin había llegado a ser teniente del suyo, desde que se unieron al G13 raras veces podían reunirse, solo en días festivos como navidad y año nuevo junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

También Rangiku se había ganado la total confianza de su capitan:Sosuke Aizen, el cual desde un principio no caía bien al peliplateado, cada que podía le echaba ojo y cuando el castaño lo miraba no hacía más que ofrecerle una sonrisa burlona que de verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Capitán, aquí le traigo este informe sobre el caso de la niña desaparecida-Reportó la pelinaranja entrando a la oficina del mencionado con varios papeles en la mano.

-Gracias Rangiku san, y ya te he dicho que me hables de tú-Respondió poniendose de pie para recibir los documentos en la mano.

-Lo siento, esque me gusta como se escucha capitán-Dijo riendo timidamente.

-Oye, por qué no vamos a cenar, tengo algo importante que decirte-Ofreció el castaño.

-Pues.. iba a cenar con Gin y...-

-Es respecto a tu puesto, se que te facinará la idea-Insistió.

-¿Mi puesto?, ¿Quiere decir un acenso?-Preguntó emocionada.

-No lo sé, como puede que si puede que no, lo sabras si cenas con migo esta noche-Volvió a decir el castaño.

-Umm...-La chica lo pensó un momento y finalmente aceptó dejandole un mensaje a su amigo diciendole que cenarían en otra ocasión.

Terminaron su trabajo y salieron fuera de la oficina.

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"Lo siento, se me presentó algo y ya no podré cenar contigo, a la otra pago yo ¿va?, ¡Adiós!"

Chasqueó la lengua mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo. Nunca se veían y cuando podían se le ofrecía algo, "Genial" penso ironico.

Se levantó de la mesa no sin antes terminar de un trago la copa que tenía servida, dejó una buena cantidad de propina y salió del lugar.

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¿Está hablando enserio?-Exclamó la pelinaranja con una copa a medio llenar en la mano.

-Si, ahora eres mi teniente, lo harán oficial mañana pero quería que lo supieras antes-

-Vaya, eso es genial-Dijo la chica dando un gran bostezo.-Perdón, creo que hoy fue un día muy pesado, pero valió la pena-Continuó casi casi cabeceando.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?-Preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-Si, lo siento-

-No importa, vamos-Contestó llamando a la mesera.

Iban en silencio y la chica no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y cabeceaba tratando de mantenerse despierta.

-Duermete si quieres, yo te levanto cuando lleguemos a tu casa-

-¿De verdad?, bueno, creo que le tomaré la palabra-Contestó cerrando los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos la chica ya estaba más que dormida.

-Ey, Rangiku san...Rangiku san...-Llamó el castaño pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la mencionda. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Paso dos..-Dijo el hombre para sí sacando el celular de la pelinaranja buscando en sus contactos hasta encontrar su objetivo y marcó...

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Acababa de llegar a su casa, no tenía mucho desde que había salido del bar, pero no estaría mal ir a darse una vuelta ¿No?. Prendió la luz al entrar y se metió directo a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y sacó las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos: billetera, llaves y su teléfono celular, los puso en el buró y se recostó en la cama empezando a conciliar el sueño hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar, miró de quién era la llamada y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Matsumoto?, ¿Qué pasa?, ya viste la hora-Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba.

-Si, ya vi la hora-Contestó una voz masculina sorprendiendo al peliplateado y poniendo cara seria.

-¿Dónde esta Rangiku?-Preguntó serio.

-Oh, calma Gin, ella esta comodamente dormida a mi lado, fue una noche maravillosa ¿Sabes?-Inquirió con malicia en sus palabras.

-Desgraciado, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rangiku?-Exclamó Gin poniendose de pie.

-Vamos vamos, tranquilizate, ¿Por qué no lo discutimos mañana en mi oficina?-

-¿Mañana?, ¿Eres el capitán Aizen?-Preguntó reconociendo la voz.

-Eres muy listo Gin, y por Rangiku san no te preocupes, ella seguira dormida posiblemente hasta mañana, yo me encargaré de cubrirla mañana, tu solo no abras la boca por que si no ella pagará-Amenazó y antes de que Gin pudiera decir algo el castaño colgó.

-Maldición-Exclamó el chico haciendo puños sus manos.

Al día siguiente el G13 se reunió en una junta con todo el personal presente para dar a conocer algunos recomocimientos, asensos y bienvenidas.

-Bien, ahora cederé el microfono a el capitán comandante-Anunció Ukitake después de un largo discurso.

-Bien, como ya dijo el capitán Ukitake hoy se agregará un miembro más al G13, a pesar de ser tan joven, a destacado mucho en la escuela a tal grado de alcanzar el nivel superior a pesar de su corta edad, jovenes como él son considerados prodigio y quiero tener gente enficiente en esta institución, si mal no recuerdo el escuadrón numero diez necesita urgentemente quien lo dirija asi que este chico tomará el puesto, su nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro-Anunció el barbón haciendo señas al chico para que hiciera acto de presencia.

Era un chico no muy alto, de cabellos blancos y peinado en puntas con un par de cabellos rebeldes que lo hacían ver bien y un mechón tapandole apenas el ojo izquierdo, ojos grandes color turquesa y piel palida ligeramente tostada con una expresión fría en el rostro.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos mientras al chico le entregaban un gaffete y las placas oficiales de su nuevo rango, hizo una leve reverencia y salió por el otro lado del escenario.

-¿Ya ves?, lo hiciste muy bien Toshiro-Dijo burlona una chica de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, ojos color onix y expresión fuerte.

-Calláte Karin, cuando tu estes ahí arriba me entenderás mientras no-Contestó el albino pasandola de lado.

-Ay que amargado eres, y no te vayas, dijiste que me comprarías un helado si te acompañaba-Exclamó la chica alcanzandolo.

-Ese enano esta muy cerca de ella-Masculló por lo bajo cierto pelinaranja.

-Ya calláte Ichigo, no me hagas amenazarte de nuevo con Nii-sama-Regañó su acompañante acomodandole la corbata para después golpearlo levemente en la cabeza con su mano.

-Tu no tienes hermanas pequeñas que proteger-Se quejó.

-Mejor calláte y avanza, es tu turno-Dijo empujandolo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, haga el favor de presentarse-Volvió a decir el anciano.

-Si si, ya voy-Exclamó el chico.

-Bien ahora Kurosaki Ichigo sube de rango de tercer puesto a teniente del decimo escuadrón-Anunció el anciano haciendo que el pelinaranja abriera los ojos de par en par, eso significaba que tendría que seguir ordenes del enano que más odia en la faz de la tierra.

Sin decir nada bajó del escenario y esperó pacientemente a su novia mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Kuchiki Rukia, de tercer puesto, sube a teniente del treceavo escuadrón-Y como los otros dos, recibió sus honores y bajó del escenario lista psicologicamente para la disputa de su novio contra su archi enemigo, el villano que desea, según Ichigo, quitarle a su pequeña hermana.

-Y finalmemte Matsumoto Rangiku-Anunció el comandante, pero la chica no apareció a lo que Gin cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-Matsumoto Rangiku-Volvió a decir.

-Lo siento capitán, pero la señorita Rangiku no se presentará debido a unos malestares que la han atacado esta mañana, mañana vendrá-Dijo Aizen con preocupación fingida mientras veía como el peliplateado se lo comía con la mirada.

-Bueno, entonces solo anunciaré que de tercer puesto subió a teniente del quinto escuadrón, dicho esto pueden volver a su trabajo-Anunció el anciano mientras la gente presente se dispersaba a sus puntos de trabajo.

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-Capitán Aizen, el teniente Ichimaru lo busca-Dijo una chica de cabellos negros y recogido en un chongo entrando a la oficina del mencionado.

-Hazlo pasar por favor-Pidió, la chica volteó y le dió paso al peliplateado.

-Me retiro-Anunció la joven cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias Hinamori-Dijo el castaño.

-¿Dónde esta Rangiku?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Tranquilo, ella esta bien, solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tienes que ayudarme... a ir en contra del G13-

-¿Qué?, ¿Estás loco?, sabes el personal que abunda en este lugar ¿Y quieres hacer semejante tonteria?-

-Ey ey, cuida tus plabras, te recuerdo que tu amiga está bajo mi custodia-Amenazó el castaño.

-Bien solo dime una cosa, ¿Cómo diablos piensas hacer eso?-Preguntó el peliplateado con resignación.

-Bueno, eso es muy facíl...-Dijo Aizen esbozando una sonrisa.

~·~·~·~·~~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Abrió los ojos con pesades mientras se movía sobre la comoda cama en la que estaba hasta que recordó al castaño. Se levantó de golpe y observó su alrededor, "gracias al cielo" pensó al percartarse que estaba en su casa, volvió a tirarse en la cama y volteó ligeramente hacía donde se encontraba el reloj sobre el buró al lado de su cama.

-Ahh... 12:32, aún es temprano-Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco, hasta que de un momento a otro cayó en la realidad y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama tomando bruscamente el reloj.

-¡¿12:32?!, ¡Es demasiado tarde, no llegaré a tiempo!-Exclamó aventando el pequeño artefacto por los aires para empezar a quitarse rápidamente la ropa y meterse al baño.

Se dió una rápida ducha, se arregló y salió disparada de la casa hasta que alguien la detuvo en la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿A dónde va?-Preguntó un extraño sujeto con una capucha tapandole el rostro.

-Lo siento señor, ahora no puedo atenderlo, llevo prisa-Dijo la chica intentando pasar, pero el hombre la retuvo sosteniendola fuertemente del brazo.

-Lo siento pero no se puede ir de aquí-

-Quitame las manos de encima-Amenazó.

-¿O si no qué?-

Rangiku no contestó, a cambio de eso giró como pudo quedando de frente al sujeto para después darle una patada en el estomago sacandole el aire haciendo que el tipo se doblara por el golpe, pero seguía sin soltarla asi que la pelinaranja lo golpeó con un gancho al higado provocando que su agarre se ablandara un poco y para terminar lo golpeó en la cabeza con su propia cabeza noqueandolo finalmente, jadeando se alejó del sujeto y lo observó un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que por un momento la aturdió, se sostuvo fuertemente la zona mientras con una mueca de dolor volteaba a ver a su atacante y al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Tu...-Susurró la chica para después recibir otro golpe del mismo en la cabeza dejandola inconsiente en el suelo y empezando a sangrar mientras empezaba a nevar. El atacante observo hacia el cielo mientras veía los copos de nieve caer hasta que uno cayó en su cara formandose rápidamente en una gota de agua que resbalaba en su mejilla simulando una lagrima.

-Rangiku san... ¿Por qué lo más triste nos sucede en la primera nevada de invierno?...-Dijo el hombre abriendo logeramente sus ojos mientras observaba a la mujer inconsiente frente a él.

"Adiós...Rangiku san"Se despidió mentalmente mientras soltaba el artefacto con el que la había golpeado y se adentraba al auto en el que había llegado ahí dejando atras a la chica.

¿Quién diría que tu mejor amigo y única familia te hiciera tal cosa?

"Gin...¿Por qué?" Fue lo que pensó la chica antes de caer inconsiente.


	5. un vistazo al pasado: la primera nevada

**Hola, feliz año mis queridos lectores!, ¿Qué tal la cena de año nuevo?, conmigo fue la mejor hasta ahora del año (Daa fue la primera del año :v), ajaja okno no me hagan raro estoy rara u.u, bueno y volviendo al fic pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo, respondo reviews abajito por ahora a leer que esto se pone cada ves mas interesante w**

**Declamier: Bleach y sus personajes-por desgracia- no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo**

**Capítulo V: Un vistazo al pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parte 2

-No, no es verdad... ¡Ella no puede estar muerta!-Estalló la pelinaranja mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Rangiku, calmate, seguro no es ella, vamos a buscar bien-Contestó el peliplateado tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, pero ella es a quien buscan, todo concuerda perfectamente, mujer soltera de 24 años, rubia, 1.60 de estatura, ojos azules, nombre: Matsumoto Tomoyo-Describió un chico algo más joven que los demás.

-No, no, ella debe seguir con vida, ¡Es mi madre!-Exclamó Matsumoto al borde del llanto.

-Vamos, tranquilizate Rangiku-Insistió Gin compasivamente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Estás seguro Toshiro?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Esas son las caracteristicas que Matsumoto me dió, aquí tengo una foto de ella, segun el registro fue antes del saqueo en su pueblo-Dijo el albino sacando una fotografía de un sobre dandosela al pelinaranja.

-Matsumoto-san, tienes que ver esta foto para confirmarlo-

-Ichigo, no seas insensible-Regañó Rukia.

-Kuchiki, él tiene razón, debe confirmarlo-Insistió el albino.

-Está bien-Dijo Rangiku deteniendo por un momemto su llanto mientras Gin le secaba unas cuantas lagrimas. Se separó un poco de él y tomó la foto con sus manos temblorosas, observó la imagen con detenimiento y después de unos segundos sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

-Es ella...-Dijo por lo bajo cerrando los ojos con fuerza sentandose en el piso mientras Gin y Rukia se aproximaron a auxiliarla.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el cuerpo?-Preguntó Ichigo solo para ser escuchado por el albino el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien... gracias Toshiro, te debemos una-Dijo el pelinaranja dandole la mano al mencionado.

-Esta bien, ella también es mi amiga-Contestó con cierta preocupación al verla llorar de esa manera cuando sintió algo humedo en su cabeza, obervó el cielo y poniendo una mano frente a él dijo:-Esta nevando...-llamando la atención de los demás.

"La primera nevada de invierno..."Pensó Gin abrazando más fuerte a la pelinaranja.

~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Era un día normal... si claro, normal para una persona que no era parte de una institución como el G13 ya que todo estaba de cabeza. Hombres y mujeres iban y venian de un lado a otro, unos estaban atendiendo constantes llamadas telefonicas mientras escribian sabrá qué en una computadora dandoles datos e introduciendo otros, otros entraban y salian de las oficinas de los diferentes escuadrones, en resumen: un caos total.

-Informen-Exclamó un hombre de mayor edad respondiendo al puesto de comandante general.

-Se nos ha informado que la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku ha sido localizada en la puerta de su casa inconsiente a causa de, al parecer, un pedazo de madera que el sospechoso dejó en la escena del crimen, también un hombre de mediana edad y debido a sus lesiones: tres costillas rotas, cabeza levemente dañada y moretones en el brazo derecho, todo indica a que la teniente Matsumoto fue quien lo dejó en ese estado-Reportó Soi fong.

-Bien, esa es la situación me parece-Preguntó, a lo que la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, quiero saber su estado de salud, ¿Cómo se encuentra la teniente?-

-La teniente se encuentra en un estado critico, al parecer el sospechoso la golpeó dos veces en la cabeza, la primera ves fue en una parte altavde la cabeza, cosa que seguramente solo la lastimo, el segundo golpe fue en una zona baja, justo en los nervios mas debiles a tal punto de dañar parte subconciente del cerebro como puede observar en estas imagenes-Dijo Unohana repartiendo las fotos con una imagen del cerebro de la mencionda.-La parte rosada, damas y caballeros, es la parte afectada del cerebro, se darán cuenta que es la parte izquierda baja, la situación es la siguiente, Matsumoto Rangiku está en un estado tan critico que no es posible que despierte en un buen tiempo a menos que ella dé lo mejor de sí-

-¿Secuelas?-

-Podrían ser amnesia permanente, amnesia temporal, o posiblemente y llegando a los extremos derrame cerebral-Dijo alarmando a varios-Como verán, la teniente está muy delicada-Volvió a decir.

-Ya veo, bien las ordenes son las siguientes-Dijo el viejo-Quiero que el escuadrón numero 10 se encargue especialmente de este caso, escuadrón 6 y 11 buscarán dentro del G13, el escudrón 5 se ocupará de investigar dentro de su escuadrón por posibles sospechosos, el resto encarguense de las llamadas telefonicas, ¡A trabajar!-Exclamó haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie para salir a empezar su trabajo, Toshiro observó cuidadosamente al capitán del quinto escuadrón recordando las palabras de Gin.

Flash back

-Ese tipo no me dá buena espina, siempre se acerca a Rangiku cuando estoy cerca y me sonrie de una manera extraña-Comentó Ichimaru.

-Jajaja para mi que estas celoso Gin-Se burló Ichigo.

-Es enserio Ichigo, no sé por qué pero desde el primer día que crucé miradas con él no puedo ni toparmelo en pintura-Exclamó.

-Creo que estas exagerando, relajate un poco-Insistió el pelinaranja.

-A mi tampoco me inspira confianza-Habló al fin el albino.

-¿Tu también Toshiro?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Si, no me agrada su presencia-

-Yo pienso que exageran-

-No sé, pero si ustedes ven algo extraño tengan mucho cuidado y estoy hablando enserio-Dijo el peliplateado.

Fin del flash back

-Kurosaki...-Llamó su nuevo capitán pensativo, se encontraban en su oficina con un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa Toshiro..?-Contestó el pelinaranja mientras removía varios papeles.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya-Inquirió el albino con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si, ¿Qué quieres?-Volvió a decir restandole importancia, Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

-Busca el expediente del capitán Aizen-Ordenó haciendo que Ichigo detuviera su busqueda y lo volteara a ver incredulo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que investiguemos a Sosuke Aizen-

-¿Estás loco?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Aizen en todo esto?-

-Esta actuando muy extraño con Gin, además Ichimaru jamás iría a ver al capitán de la quinta a no ser que sea por Matsumoto-

-Eso es absurdo, además eso tiene explicacion, Gin fue a decirle a Aizen que estaba enferma y por eso no iría-

-No, ¿Lo has visto en todo el día?-Preguntó.

-Pues... no pero-

-En la junta general estaba inquieto, al entrar a la oficina del capitán Aizen estaba inquieto, y una cosa más, a los primeros a los que les diría que Matsumoto estaba enferma hubiese sido a nosotros-Explicó sorprendiendo al pelinaranja.-Ahora muevete y busca el expediente de Aizen-

-Esta bien, esta bien, no grites-Se quejó empezando a buscar el dichoso expediente.

~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Gin, pero no tenías que dejar en un estado critico a Rangiku san-Inquirió el castaño.

-Prefiero que me olvide y qué mejor que haciendolo yo mismo-

-¿Sabes en qué estado está?-Dijo llamando su atención.

-Si...-Contestó recordando el rostro sorprendido de la pelinaranja-¿Vas a seguir con el tema de esa mujer o seguiremos con el "Trabajo"?-Preguntó dejando por un lado a su amiga.

-Eres muy valiente Gin, bien, ahora todo es un completo caos en el G13, llamadas por aquí llamadas por allá y solo vamos por un asesinato, bueno, tu primer trabajo esta en este sobre-Dijo dandole un sobre con varios papeles-Son las primeras victimas y asegurate de que ellos no terminen en coma, matalos-Y dicho esto dejó solo al peliplateado.

-Tantas vidas para salvarte Rangiku, me debes una-Dijo para sí mientras salía del lugar.

~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Aquí esta el expediente-Dijo Ichigo tendiendole unos papeles al albino.

-Mmm... no hayaremos nada concreto aquí, las recientes llamadas al G13 ¿Son porque...?-

-Las llamadas son pedidos de auxilio, algunos dicen que son asaltados en un banco, otros asaltados en la calle...-

-¿Todas se dan al mismo tiempo?-Interrumpió poniendose de pie.

-Si...espera, ¿Quieres decir que esa llamadas son..?-Preguntó atonito.

-Provcadas, eres muy listo Kurosaki-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado saliendo de la oficina, se dirigió al primer escritorio que vió mientras una de sus subordinadas atendía varios telefonos a la ves, le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Disculpeme esto un momento, ¿Quién habla?-Preguntó el albino.

-Si si, en el banco de la calle Lincon...-

-Necesito que me de su nombre-Insistió.

-Apurese...-

-Señora tranquilicese y deme su...-Siguió hablando pero ya le habían colgado para después descolgar lo.

-Por favor ayudeme, asaltaron un baco-Dijo la misma voz.

-Bien, esto confirma mi teoría-Dijo colgando el aparato.

-Pero capitán, esa señora..-

-Esa señora no existe, quiero que desconecten todos los telefonos manda a unas cuantas patrullas a la ciudad, pueblos y por los alrededores por si acaso una llamada es real-Ordenó a lo que la joven asintió, salió de su correspondiente escuadrón y se dirigió al primero.

-Toshiro, tienes que ver esto-Exclamó Ichigo alcanzandolo.

-Ahora no Kurosaki, tengo que hablar con el comandante-Contestó sin detener el paso.

-Espera, si tus suposiciones son correctas respecto al capitán Aizen, pues él tiene un complice y fue quien dejó inconsiente a Matsumoto-Informó haciendo que el albino detuviera el paso y se dirijiera a él.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Es Gin-Dijo haciendo que Toshiro abriera los ojos de par en par-Lo sé, lo sé tampoco lo creí al inicio, pero según las huellas encontradas en el arma lo dicen todo... y no fue su unica victima-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?, Gin no puede estar detrás de todo esto-Inquirió Toshiro sin entender.

-Ya lo sé, pero también es un sospechoso lo veas por donde lo veas y el capitán Aizen lo esta incubriendo con sus hombres-

-Tenemos que decirle al capitán comandante-Dijo entrando sin previo aviso al primer escuadrón hasta llegar a la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-Exigió saber el comandante.

-Capitán hay algo que debemos informarle-Exclamó Ichigo entrando detras del albino.

-Espero que sea algo razonable como para no sancionarlos a ambos por entrar a mi oficina y sin permiso-Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Creemos que el capitán Aizen está detras de varios crimenes y el teniente Ichimaru Gin es su complice-Reportó el albino quitandole la palabra al pelinaranja.

-¿Están concientes de lo que están diciendo?, inculpar a alguien sin tener qué los respalde...-

-Si lo sabemos capitán y asumiremos las consecuencias-Imterrumpió Ichigo, provocando un suspiro de cansancio de parte del viejo.

-Expliquense-Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Revisamos el expediente del capitán Aizen y...-

-¿Se puede saber el motivo?-Interrumpió Yamamoto.

-Desde hace tiempo señor, el capitán Aizen no me inspira confianza y hasta hace poco he notado extraño a un compañero que tampoco confía en él, ahora si me permite seguir con la explicación...-Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del barbón-Gracias-Continuó-Como le decía, revisamos su expediente y hay algo que me llama la atención. Tengo entendido que el capitán Sosuke Aizen es uno de sus mejores hombres aquí en el G13, entonces si es tan bueno ¿Cómo es que ciertos casos se le van de la mano?-Cuestionó mientras se caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Nadie es perfecto capitán Hitsugaya-

-Exacto, nadie es perfecto, y claro ¿Por qué cometer asesinatos dentro de Karakura donde seguramente serías atrapado en un santiamen?, ¿Por qué no cometer los asesinatos fuera de la ciudad?-Inquirió captando la completa atención de su superior.-Todos los crimenes que el capitán Aizen deja pendientes son fuera de Karakura, la cuestión ahora es:... ¿Por qué?-Dijo deteniendose un momemto para agarrar aire.

-¿La respuesta?... facíl, siendo él capitán ¿No le sería más facíl manipular su escuadrón?, claro que es facíl, el comete el crimen, lo encargan del caso y hace que sus subordinados demoren tiempo en llegar a la escena del crimen justo cuando todo está limpio y para que esto fuera posible tenía que ser fuera de Karakura donde nadie lo pudiera reconocer-

-Interesante y muy convincente hipotesis capitán Hitsugaya, tenemos a Aizen pero ¿Qué me pueden decir del teniente Ichimaru?, ¿En dónde entra en esta historia?-Preguntó curioso el barbón.

-Según las huellas que se encontraron en el pedazo de madera con el que dejaron inconsiente a Matsumoto, son correspondientes a Ichimaru Gin-Explicó Ichigo.

-Eso es imposible, esos dos chicos son familia no puede ser verdad eso-Se quejó el viejo sin creerlo.

-Lo sé capitán, yo tampoco lo creía pero esas son sus huellas, además hay testigos que dicen haber visto a un hombre alto, cabellera pltinada y ojos rasgados con una peculiar expresion en el rostro, sin lugar a dudas era Gin-Insistió.

-¿Quieren decir que Matsumoto era el objetivo de Aizen?-Preguntó.

-No señor, él solo ataca por fuera, no entiendo aún como es que Gin hizo tal cosa, pero sabemos que ayuda a Aizen por las llamadas que de la nada comenzaron a atacar al G13, si no mal recuerdo el tercer escuadrón guarda las llamadas telefonicas que se hacen de auxilio de los civiles, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar si el capitán esta fuera?, Gin puede manipular esas grabaciones a su antojo y esa fue una gran distracción, ahora nueve escuadrones están atendiendo llamados de auxilios que ya pasaron-Explicó el pelinaranja dejando a un pensativo Yamamoto.

-¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?-Preguntó pensativo mientras que Ichigo y Toshiro se volteaban a ver, eso aún era un misterio para ellos.-¿No lo saben?-Insistió a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza.-Bien-Suspiró-Quiero que ustedes dos busquen a las afueras de la ciudad, no los podemos dejar cometer otro asesinato-Ordenó dirigiendose a su mesa para tomar un microfono que encendió.

-Si señor-Exclamaron ambos saliendo del lugar.

-Atención a todo el personal-Se escuchó la voz de Yamamoto por todo el G13-quiero que cuelguen esos telefonos y localizen al capitán Aizen y al teniente Ichimaru, nuestra mayor prioridad ahora es encontrarlos-Dijo causando confunsion en los demás.

-Rápido Kurosaki-Dijo el albino saliendo de la institucion siendo seguido por el mencionado. Subieron a una camioneta, prendieron una sirena y emprendieron camino.

~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Ya nos descubrieron, ¿Ahora qué?-Dijo ironico el peliplateado.

-Calláte quieres, terminamos el trabajo a tiempo, esos sujetos debían morir-Se quejó el castaño.

-¿A sí?, ¿Te debían dinero o simplemente te caían mal?-Preguntó burlón.

-Calláte Gin, no seas imprudente, y ellos ni me caían mal ni me debían dinero, es una deuda que tenía que pagar a un viejo amigo de la mafia ¿sabes?-Dijo sin despegar la vista del frente pues iba manejando, ahora mismo venían de terminar su "Trabajo", e iban directo a Karakura cuando un automovíl del G13 comenzó a pitarles y los conductores hacían señas por que se detuvieran. Pero no lo hicieron, en cambio solo aceleraron iniciando una persecución por toda la carretera hasta llegar a la ciudad provocando caos en las calles.

-¡Paren ese vehiculo ahora!-Exclamó Ichigo desde el alta voz.

-Solicita refuerzos desde la radio-Exclamó el peliblanco.

-No, de la radio no, ¿Te olvidas de que ellos también van en un coche del G13?-Respondió marcando algo en su telefono.-Abrochate el cinturon-Advirtió poniendose el cintutron.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Vista al frente enano!-Exclamó Ichigo sosteniendose fuertemente de donde pudo mientras recibian el impacto.

Otro carro del G13 había chocado contra el de Aizen y Gin pero ellos al ir a una velocidad muy alta se estamparon contra estos provocando un triple choque, cuando el carro dejó de dar vueltas ambos salieron lentamente del auto mientras los refuerzos empezaban a rodear al castaño y peliplateado.

-De todas las estupideces que has hecho involucrandome, esta es la más estúpida Kurosaki-Se quejó el albino agarrandose fuertemente su hombro izquierdo mientras veía como esposaban a los traidores del G13.

-Te lo adverti ¿No?, que te pusieras el cinturón de seguridad-Se defendió agarrandose la cabeza.

-Idiota...-Masculló por lo bajo.

~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Presente

-Después de eso Aizen y yo fuimos sentenciados a cadena perpetua, nos expulsaron del G13 y no supimos más de la vida hasta unos meses después, Rukia fue la primera, unica y ultima en ir a verme a la carcel solo para decirme que Matsumoto había despertado del coma, sin embargo ella jamás me mencionó y cuando le preguntaron por mi no supo de quien le hablaban, asi que el capitán comandante ordenó que nadie hablara de mi frente a ella y la transfirieron de escuadrón, ahora es teniente del 10mo escuadrón e Ichigo subió a capitán por su valentía al volcar el auto en el que iban solo para atraparnos y aparte por su metodo de busquedas, un tiempo después Aizen y yo logramos escapar de prisión y ahora quiere vengarse de Ichigo y Hitsugaya, ¿Y por qué no?, la prometida del enojón y la chica del frío-Narró el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa amarga-¿Quién diría que Hitsugaya tendría esa clase de debilidades?-Continuó dando un sorbo a su té.

-Vaya, ahora veo por que te quieres vengar-Dijo el pelinegro sirviendose más sake en su taza.

-¿Y tú?, lo haces por Yachiru-chan ¿Cierto?-Preguntó el peliplateado inquietando a Karin, quien había escuchado la historia de Ichimaru de principio a fin.

-¿Yachiru?-Susurró para sí la pelinegra.

-La verdad es que si, esa niña es especial ¿Sabes?-Inquirió el pelinegro-Puede ser ruidosa, estresante y escandalosa, pero es una buena chica que se cruzó con un tipo como yo solo para ser secuestrada y dormida por un imbécil como Aizen-Se quejó el pelinegro golpeando la pared.

"Vaya, asi que Aizen encontró tu punto debil..." Pensó la chica.

-Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, como te dije yo tengo esperando seis años, ¿No puedes esperar un día?-Dijo con cinismo el peliplateado.

Quedaron callados un buen rato, Kenpachi caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Gin seguía tomando su té, aparentemente tranquilo pero por dentro era todo un caos.

Karin se regresó con Rukia para ver si ya había despertado, pero ella seguía ahí tirada, tenía que hacer algo para levantarla si es que quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Observó a su alrededor y miró un balde con agua, "Con esto será suficiente" Pensó mientras agarraba el balde y de una salpicada bañaba a la pelinegra, había pasado suficiente tiempo desde el relato del peliplateado y tal vez con un poco de agua fría Rukia al fin despertaría y así lo hizo.

-¡Aah, diablos!, ¡¿Qué te pa..mm-

-Shhh... calláte Rukia, no quieres que se arme un lío más grande ¿Verdad?-Susurró Karin tapandole la boca a la mencionada mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Un momento después soltó a la pelinegra y le pasó su chamarra para secarse, después de todo estaban entrando a invierno.

-Tengo un plan para poder salir de aquí, pero por si algo sale mal tienes que ayudarme, ¿Sale?-Dijo Karin solo para que Rukia la escuchase.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, ofreciendoles un trato a esos dos?, Ja-Inquirió la pelinegra divertida, sería imposible dialogar con esas personas, pero al ver la cara seria de la chica desapareció por completo la gracia de su rostro-¿Estás hablando enserio?-Preguntó atonita, Karin asintió-¿Estás loca?, ¿Cómo vas a convencerlos?, con esa gente no se puede razonar-

-Oh claro que se puede amiga mía, esos sujetos se quieren aliar para vengarse de Aizen, ¿Lo recuerdas?, el capitán Aizen-Dijo sorprendiendo a la ojivioleta-Hace seis años Aizen obligó al señor Ichimaru a cubrirlo por sus crimenes, lo amenzó con hacerle daño a Matsumoto san-Explicó.

-Maldito desgraciado, yo sabía que Gin no sería capas de eso-Se quejó Rukia por lo bajo.

-Si, bueno eso es por lado de Ichimaru, ahora vamos con el que nos importa que es Zaraki, el también está siendo obligado a secuestrarnos, a él lo amenzan con una muchacha, niña o no se que sea pero es de sexo femenino, Aizen la tiene secuestrada y por eso Kenpachi, aunque no lo creas, está haciendo todo esto-

-Ese tipo... es un desgraciado-Se quejó Rukia.

-Si, y si todo sale bien ellos aceptarán lo que les voy a ofrecer-Inquirió Karin.

-Esta bien, yo te cubriré, por aquí tenía un arma-Dijo la chica sacando un arma de fuego del tacón de uno de sus zapatos.

-Tu hermano es muy insistente-Se quejó Rukia con una risa nerviosa, a Karin le resbalaba una gotita en la sien, al parecer no era la unica, ya luego le preguntaría a Yuzu que le dió su hermano para defenderse.

Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y llendo cada una del lado opuesto, llegaron a donde habían acordado y con una seña Karin salió de su escondite.

-Yo tengo una solución-Dijo sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

-Maldita mocosa, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-Exclamó Kenpachi acercandose a la chica.

-Vamos grandulón, tranquilizate, además, yo no daría un paso más si fuera tu-Contestó desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kenpachi se limitó a quedarse quieto pues estaba siendo amenzado con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Bien, son muy valientes ambas-Dijo el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, seré rápida, tengo una oferta que hacerles a ustedes dos-Ofreció la chica haciendo reir a Kenpachi.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué harás para que te deje en libertad?-Exclamó burlón.

-Sé cómo pueden vengarse de Aizen-Dijo captando la atención del peliplateado que hasta el momento había estado callado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó con voz sería el pelinegro.

-Se cómo puedes librarte de Aizen... Y cómo recuperar a Yachiru-En ese momento Kenpachi puso cara seria y Gin se puso bruscamemte de pie.

"Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo Karin..."Pensó una nerviosa Rukia.

**Oh~ ¿Qué será lo trama Karin?, ¿Aceptaran o se negaran sus secuestradores?, descubran lo en el siguiente capítulo dentro de diez dias jiji, espero haberlos dejado en suspenso de nuevo jaja no no se crean, pero espero y le haya gustado el capítulo, si gustan dejar un review con amenazas, tomatazos, críticas, con lo que tengan que venir a excepción de insultos, empecemos bien el año xD. Y bueno respondiendo a los reviews del capítulo anterior y anterior al anterior allá voy xD:**

**MikeRyder16: Hola jaja me alegra quente haya gustado el capitulo y bueno respecto a la edad de la nena pues yo le puse 21 años, y bueno creo que nena si ya es un apodo oficial jaja, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nos leemos :3.**

**Venii. Seyer. 5: me alegra que te encante la trama, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, ¡Feliz año! Y nos leemos :3.**

**Y bueno respondiendo a la duda de Mike se me hizo una buena idea hacer una ficha de los personajes principales, osea, poner en claro edades, cuando paso qué respecto a las edades de los personajes y así, no se si me explique jee pero ahí va..**

**Matsumoto Rangiku:**

**A los 6 años es abandonada en el Rukongai por su madre; se encuentra con Gin. 11 años mas tarde a la edad de los 17 decide entrar al G13; logra unirse a la academia, 4 años después a los 21 entra al G13 con honores junto con Gin. 5 años mas tarde a los 26 sube a teniente del 5° escuadrón; es traicionada por Gin y utilizada por Aizen por lo que pasa a ser teniente del 10mo escuadrón; pierde la memoria olvidando solo a Gin. 6 años después, en la actualidad tiene 32 años y sigue sin recordar a Gin.**

**Ichimaru Gin****:**

**A los 8 años es un vagabundo del Rukongai; encuentra a Matsumoto. 11 años mas tarde, a los 19 acompaña a Rangikual G13, donde entra a la academia. 4 años después a los 23 entra al G13 con honores junto con Matsumoto. 5 años después a los 28 es amenazadonpor Aizen; traiciona a Rangiku y al G13. 6 años después, en la actualidad, tiene 34 años y busca venganza junto con Kenpachi.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

**A los 15 años entra a la academia del G13, a 3er graso de secundaria; conoce a Rukia, Matsumoto, y a Gin. 4 años después a los 19 entra al G13 un poco antes que Rukia y mantiene una relación con ella. 5 años más tarde a los 24 sube a teniente del 10mo escuadrón; cambia a capitán del 5to cuando descubre el fraude de Aizen y la traición de Gin junto con Toshiro. 6 años después en la actualidad tiene 30 años, esta comprometido con Rukia; es suspendido del G13 junto con Toshiro; busca a su hermana y prometida junto con Toshiro al ser secuestradas. **

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

**A los 14 entra a 3er año de secundaria a la academia del G13; conoce a Ichigo, Matsumoto y a Gin. 4 años después a los 18 entra al G13 un poco después que Ichigo; tiene una relacion con el pelinaranja. 5 años mas tarde a los 23 sube a teniente del 13vo escuadrón. 6 años mas tarde, en la actualidad, tiene 29 años esta comprometida con Ichigo; es secuestrada junto con Karin.**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro:**

**A los 12 años entra a la secundaria del G13, 1er año; conocena Karin y gracias a ella a su hermano y gracias a el a Matsumoto, Gin y a Rukia. 4 años después a los 16 empieza a salir con Karin; encuentra a la madre de Matsumoto. 5 años después a los 21 se convierte en capitan sin la nesecidad de un entrenamiento especial; descubre el fraude de Aizen y la traición de Gin junto a Ichigo. 6 años después en la actualidb tiene 27 anís y busca a Karin y a Rukia; es suspendido del G13 junto con Ichigo y no acepta sus sentimientos aún.**

**Kurosaki Karin:**

**A los 11 años entra a 1er año de secundaria en la academia el G13; conoce a Toshiro y a los amigos de su hermano (Matsumoto, Gin y Rukia). 4 años mas tarde a los 15 empieza a salir con Toshiro ( no hace nada especial que tenga que ver con la historia). 6 años después, en la actualidad es secuestrada junto con Rukia por Kenpachi; es tercer puesto en el 10mo escuadrón y tampoco acepta sus sentimientos aún.**

**NOTA- Ichigo(24 años) y Toshiro(21 años) descubre los planes de Aizen y la extraña traición de Gin, esto hace que Ichigo suba a capitán sustituyendo así a Aizen; a Rukia la pasan a ser teniente del 5to escuadrón, esto para que a Matsumoto la pasen al 10mo escuadrón con la intención de no recordar a Gin, son ordenes del capitán-comandante; no pondre las fichas de Kenpachi y Yachiru por que pondre la historia de ellos mas adelante, solo diré que Kenpachi tiene 38 y Yachiru 28, me parece correcto poner esa diferencia de edades ya que Yachiru, como ustedes saben, es mucho mas joven que Kenpachi.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, que pasen un bonito inicio de año y sus metas se vuelvan realidad, hasta la próxima actualización bay bay ^-^/**

_**PROXIMO CAPÍTULO EL 12 DE ENERO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	6. un sueño extraño

**Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy es día de actualización y bueno aquí esta el capítulo 6, jeje creo que los he torturado con este fic al dejarlos en suspenso en cada capítulo de los anteriores pero espero que valga la pena su espera con este capítulo XD, no considero que este haya quedado en suspenso pero aquí los que saben son ustedes. Abajito les daré a conocer unos detallitos sobre este capítulo que se me habían pasado aclarar en el capítulo y que por falta de tiempo no los pude agregar así que sin mas ¡A leer!.**

**Declamier, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

**Capítulo VI: un sueño misterioso y el trato entre fugitivo y perseguidores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Espero que no estes bromeando Karin-Dijo Gin acercandose a ella.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Gin-Contestó la pelinegra.

-¡No cambies el tema mocosa!, dí lo que tengas que decir ya-Exclamó con desesperación Kenpachi.

-Está bien, está bien, mira, lo que tengo pensado es algo arriesgado pero seguro valdrá la pena-Contestó, el pelinegro asintió y ella continuó-La cosa es, que debemos trabajar en equipo ustedes dos, nosotras y mi hermano y Toshiro-

-Je..jajajaja ¿Estás loca?, yo no trabajaré con esos idiotas-Empezó a reir el pelinegro.

-Bien si no lo haces yo no tengo por que sacar a Yachiru de donde esta-Amenazó Gin.

-¿Me estás amenazando idiota?-Preguntó retadoramente mientras encaraba al peliplateado.

-El que no coopere no recibe su parte-Contestó desafiante con cara seria.

-Solo coopera aunque sea por esta ves Kenpachi, después de este rollo te vengas de mi hermano y Toshiro todo lo que quieras-Se quejó la pelinegra.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, Rukia seguía apuntando al pelinegro mientras este pensaba en lo que ese trabajo en equipo le favoreceria. Gin se volvió a sentar y Karin esperaba por la respuesta de Kenpachi.

-Habla de una ves antes de que cambie de opinión-Suspiró el hombre sentandose sobre una caja de madera, Karin sonrió triunfante y Rukia bajó el arma.

-Antes que nada necesito que hagas una llamada-Sonrió triunfante.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Karakura una mujer de voluptuosos atributos se hayaba dormida cómodamente sobre el gran colchón de su cama, a pesar de ya haber escuchado las primeras dos alarmas no podía abrir los ojos estaba sumida en su sueño...

Todo era claro, se podía ver a sí misma cuando apenas tenía 6 años, estaba llorando y solo veía a la gente pasar por su lado y escuchar apenas lo que decían en cuchicheos, esto hasta que alguien la llamó.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-Escuchó la voz proveniente de un niño, alzó la mirada y pudo apreciar a su interlocutor, un niño un poco mas alto que ella, cabello corto platinado y una peculiar expresión en el rostro aunque no lo podía distinguir del todo.

Después de eso pasaron varias imágenes y en todas estaba ese niño, lo único que no veía realmente claro era el rostro del joven de un momento a otro todo se volvió completamente obscuro, el mismo joven de cabellera plateada estaba de pie frente a ella, estaba tirada en el suelo y se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza solo miraba la tristeza en esos ojos, unos entre abiertos pero hermosos ojos azul ciel, fue cuando de dio cuenta, esa ves si logró ver con claridad el rostro del joven.

-Adios... Rangiku-san...-Escuchó las miseras palabras del joven para volver a recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que la despertó al instante.

-¡No espera!-Exclamó sentandose sobre la cama y con la mano extendida frente a ella como si quisiera alcanzar algo, su respiración era agitada y se encontraba sudando a pesar de hacer un clima fresco. Bajó lentamente el brazo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, se revolvió su anaranjada callebera y trató de interpretar el sueño.

-Otra ves ese sueño...-Dijo por lo bajo...-¿Quién es ese chico?-Se preguntó antes de estirar su mano para alcanzar el molesto aparato que no dejaba de sonar, presionó el botón y miró la hora.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡¿12:45?!-Y saltando de la cama entró al baño para darse una rápida ducha, arreglarse e irse lo mas rápido posible al G13. Lo que ella no sabía era que su capitán ya había sido suspendido.

En la residencia Kurosaki, dos chicos se encontraban en la sala revolviendo varios papeles extendidos en el suelo, algunos les eran utiles pero la mayoría no y el tiempo corría sin grandes avances como ellos quisieran.

-Esto es inutíl, no encontraremos nada en estos papeles-Dijo con frustración el pelinaranja.

-Necesitamos algo más a fondo, algo que nos hable de los sospechosos para que nos guíe a donde se encuentran Kuchiki y Karin-Dijo pensativo el albino.

Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que alguien entró sin previo aviso a la casa y se dirgió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban ambos.

-¡Capitán!-Exclamó la intrusa abrazando exageradamente al albino-Lo siento, ya no lo dejaré solo cuando algo asi pase, lo siento mucho-

-Ma...Matsumoto... sueltame-Exclamaba el chico tratando de safarse.

-Oh si, quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo-Dijo Matsumoto soltando al albino.

-Gracias Rangiku, pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Preguntó Ichigo-No recuerdo haberte visto esta mañana en el G13-

-Ah, bueno esque me quedé dormida, tuve de nuevo esa estúpida pesadilla-Dijo lo último en voz baja.

-¿De verdad estás bien?, desde que tienes esos sueños andas más distraida de lo normal y ... bueno siempre llegas tarde pero últimamente llegas mucho más tarde al trabajo-Dijo con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza el ojiturquesa.

-Deberías hablar con alguien tu sueño, ¿No significara algo?-Cuestiono Ichigo con cierta preocupación.

-No, no es nada, solo una simple pesadilla, mejor diganme que debo hacer para rescatar a Karin-chan y a Rukia-Exclamó nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-Esta bien, necesitamos que investigues a estás dos personas, teniendo información en las computadoras del G13 será más facíl para ti, en cuanto encuentres algo tienes que hacernolos saber-Dijo Toshiro mientras Ichigo sacaba unas cosas de una mochila que sacó de un cajón.

-Toma esto-Dijo dandole un teléfono a ambos chicos-Son unos comunicadores especiales, asi nadie en el G13 rastreará nuestras llamadas-

-¿Quién te dió esto?-Preguntó el albino mirando con detenimiento el aparato.

-Fui yo capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

-Pero qué diablos...-Exclamó poniendose el auricular en la oreja-¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Urahara capitán Hitsugaya, que rápido se olvidan de uno-Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Por qué diablos tomaste esto Kurosaki?, ahora el comandante nos echará del G13 y ahora si cómo salvaremos a Kuchiki y a Karin-Se quejó el albino.

-Tranquilo Toshiro, él está de nuestro lado-Explicó despreocupadamente el pelinaranja.

-Y no soy el único que está ayudando-Dijo el rubio captando la atención del albino.

-¿Qué?-

-Hola capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo otra voz masculina.

-¿Capitán Ukitake?-Dijo con sorpresa el albino.

-Yo no podía faltar pequeño-

-¿Capitán Kyoraku?-

-No se olviden de mi y de Isshin-Dijo una voz más pero esta era femenina.

-¡Toshiro Ichigo, salven a mis hijas!-Lloriqueó el viejo.

-¿También la capitana Shujoin y Shiba?, bueno que todo el G13 está ayudando?-Preguntó sin entender.

-No capitán, solo ellos y yo estamos ayudandolos, Kurotsuchi, Soi Fong, Byakuya y los demás están muy concentrados en su trabajo-Explicó Matsumoto.

-Ya veo, es un alivio poder contar con ustedes-Suspiró con pesades el albino.

-No se preocupe Hitsugaya-san, nosotros buscaremos información dentro del G13, ustedes busquén por fuera-

-Esta bien-

-Bueno, yo me iré a buscar esto nos vemos-Exclamó la pelinaranja saliendo del lugar.

-Nosotros también comenzaremos los rastreos, les avisaremos cualquier cosa-Dijo Urahara.

-Esta bien, gracias-Dijo Toshiro colgando el teléfono-¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto?-

-Por qué no sabía, solo sabia que Urahara nos ayudaría, mi padre obviamente lo haría y de los demás no sabía nada-

-Bueno, vamos a investigar en la comisaria-Dijo Toshiro tomando su saco y poniendoselo mientras Ichigo hacía lo mismo, en eso el celular del albino comenzó a sonar, revisó el numero y decía desconocido, alzó una ceja "¿Quién podría ser?" Pensó mientras contestaba.

-¿Diga?-

-Es bueno escucharlo capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Quién habla?-Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Que rápido te olvidas de la gente, bien te refrescaré la memoria...Rukia y Karin... yo las secuestré-

-¿Zaraki?-Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos de par en par llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora me recuerdas?, pues bien, quiero que hagas algo por mi-Dijo divertido.

-¿Ahora que diablos quieres?, ¿Dónde están las chicas?-Preguntó elevando la voz.

-¿Toshiro, con quién hablas?-Preguntó Ichigo con desesperación.

-Mira mocoso, si quieres a estás chicas sanas y salvas tienes que quedarte callado, escuchar las indicaciones que te daré a ti y a tu compañero y seguirlas al pie de la letra-Dijo amenazante el pelinegro, Toshiro enmudeció un momento dando a entender que continuara con su explicación-Quiero que vayan al parque ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, es un lugar que por lo general está vacio y los juegos están algo oxidados, ahí deberás buscar a unas personas entre los únicos arbustos que hay por ahí-

-Está bien, vamos para allá-

-Bien, no demoren demasiado por que estos bellos rostros sufrirán las consecuencias-Dijo amenzante y antes de que el albino pudiera reclamar Kenpachi ya había colgado.

Toshiro se quitó la bocina de la oreja y empezó a teclear su teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Era Kenpachi?-Decía el pelinaranja mientras Toshiro se concentraba en su telefono sin responderle.-¡Maldita sea enano, contesta!-Exclamó cabreado.

-¡Si, si era Kenpachi!, ¡Ahora calláte y dejame rastrear la llamada!-Exclamó el albino perdiendo los estrivos.

-¡Con solo responder mi pregunta era suficiente!-Respondió mientras era ignorado de nuevo-Mira Toshiro, no sé si estás igual o hasta más preocupado por ellas que yo, pero estamos hablando de mi familia, mi hermana y mi futura esposa, asi que te pido que por favor me tengas al tanto de todo lo que veas y yo haré lo mismo-Dijo después de un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Toshiro cerró su telefono con frustración mientras suspiraba con cansancio, Ichigo tenía razón, después de todo esas chicas eran su familia, sin embargo él también las consideraba familia pues al no tener más que a su abuela que ni siquiera vivía en la ciudad era frustrante y de alguna manera sus amigos se habían formado, para él, una nueva familia.

-Lo siento, tienes razón-Dijo dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

-Bien... y ¿Has podido rastrear la llamada?-Preguntó más tranquilo.

-No, al parecer estaba protegida la linea-

-Diablos, ¿Y ahora qué haremos?, ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Pues que tenemos que ir al parque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Bien, pues vamos para allá-

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y tomó las llaves de su coche, pero antes de seguir solo alcanzó a ver como algo o alguien entraba a toda velocidad a la casa, todo fue demasiado rápido, después de ver el rayo que pasó por ahí y sentir el viento por la velocidad en la que iba, dirigió su mirada a donde lo que quiera que hubiera sido se estampó y empezó a escuchar las quejas del pelinaranja mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡Estúpido bastardo!, ¡¿Cómo es que Rukia fue secuestrada en tus narices?!-Exclamó un chico de su misma edad, cabellos color carmesí y largos siendo sujeto en una cola de caballo alta con una cinta y una horquilla, que, a pesar de tenerlo agarrado, sobrepasaba un poco sus hombros, tenía tatuajes por toda la frente de una manera peculiar, además llevaba una cinta color negra en la frente tapandole un poco los tatuajes que tenía, su mirada en ese momento era fiera y sus ojos cafes no dejaban de carcomerse al portador de los ojos color miel.

-Renji... tanto tiempo-Respondió el pelinaranja reconociendo al tipo mientras que Toshiro miraba perplejo la escena.

-¡No cambies el tema!, ¡¿Qué diablos pasó con Rukia?!-Exclamó con desesperación el pelirrojo.

-Ya ya, por qué no hablamos como gente civilizada y nos sentamos, claro si el chico bestia que tengo encima mio acepta-Dijo Ichigo arrastrando las palabras mientras encaraba a Renji.

-Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves?-Respondió desafiante.

-Teniente Abarai, le informo que no están solos, y respecto a Kuchiki podrá enterarse después, nosotros tenemos algo importante que hacer-Regañó el joven capitán de la decima mientras fruncia el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo siento capitán, pero Rukia es mi única familia, no puedo creer que este imbécil haya permitido que secuestraran a Rukia tan facílmente, ¿No que mucho amor y que no se qué?-Reclamó el teniente restregandole en la cara al pelinaranja.

-¡Ya calláte Renji!, no sabes en lo más minimo lo que ha pasado aquí asi que no me reclames, además esa enana tiene la fuerza suficiente para defenderse sola, ah pero ¿Qué crees?, ¡El que la secuestro a ella y a MI hermana fue nada más y nada menos que Kenpachi Zaraki!, un maldito fugituvo que Toshiro y yo capturamos y ahora quiere una estúpida venganza, ¡¿Qué crees que no me parte en mil pedazos que mi pequeña hermana haya sido secuestrada?!, ¡¿Que Rukia también lo haya sido?!, ¡Pues no!, y te quiero dejar una cosa bien clara, ¡No permitiré que ni Karin ni Rukia sufrán un segundo más por que ahora mismo iré a buscarlas!-Exclamó Ichigo echando fuego por la boca mientras dejaba boquiabiertos al albino y pelirrojo.

-Vamos Toshiro-Volvió a decir arrebatandole las llaves del coche de las manos.-Yo conduciré-Y sin mas salieron del lugar.

Renji quedo ahí en su sitio mientras los veía partir, "Definitivamente ese idiota ha madurado" pensó, volvió a la realidad tras ecuchar el motor del carro encenderse y salió a toda prisa tras ellos solo para ver como desaparecían al doblar una esquina, en eso fruncío el ceño y chasqueó su lengua, si esos dos creían que se librarían de él tan facilmente estaban muy pero MUY equivocados, avanzó a su coche y arrancó sin perder tiempo siguiendolos.

-No entiendo al capitán Zaraki, primero busca vengarse de esos idiotas y ¿Ahora se les piensa unir? Es una completa estupidez-Se quejó un hombre alto y completamente calvo con dos manchas rojas pintadas de lado a lado de los ojos.

-Vamos Ikkaku, seguro es interesante lo que esta por suceder con esos chicos-Dijo otro hombre de estatura media y complexión delgada, de ojos color lila y pelo negro y brillante, con unas extrañas y pequeñas plumas de color rojo y amarillo que lucía en las pestañas y la ceja de su ojo derecho.

-Si esas chicas no hicieron nada para defenderse, espero que esos chicos sean más divertidos-Resopló el calvo a lo que su acompañante solo suspiró con pesades.

-¿Quieres diversion calvito?-Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Quién diablos dijo eso?!, a ver muy valiente ¿No?, ¡Sal ahora mismo y vuelve a decirme calvito en la cara!-Exclamó... no, rugió echando fuego por la boca mientras una amenazadora y gran vena palpitaba en su sien, volteó para todos lados y no conseguía ver a nadie, Yumichika veía divertido la escena mientras trataba de no caer a carcajadas, si bien era sabido por él y sus conocidos que Ikakku odiaba que lo llamasen calvo.

-¿A dónde estás mirando calvito?-Preguntó burlón Ichigo a sus espaldas haciendo acto de presencia junto a Toshiro.

-¡Deja de llamarme calvito bastardo!-Se quejó echando fuego por la boca.

-¿Qué pasa calvito?, ¿No te gusta que te llamen así?-Dijo burlona e ironicamente el pelinaranja mientras le sacaba la lengua al sujeto de una manera infantil.

-No seas idiota Kurosaki, comportate de una buena ves-Regañó el albino por lo bajo mientras fruncía el ceño y una gran vena se empezaba a formar en su sien.

-A ese yo si lo mato, ¡Lo mato!-Exclamó Ikkaku apunto de abalanzarse contra Ichigo pero Yumichika lo detuvo mientras lo agarraba del hombro.

-Vamos Ikakku, no te dejes vencer así por el enemigo, además, el capitán Zaraki nos ha ordenado otra cosa-Dijo el chico solo para que el calvo lo escuchara.

-Oh.. ya se van a empezar a secretear el calvito y el chico de apariencia extraña, dime ¿A qué ave le robaste sus plumas y por qué las tienes en la cara?, que pesimo estilo el tuyo-Se quejó Ichigo ganandose una mirada asesina por parte del mencionado.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?!, ¡Estas plumas me hacen ver hermoso!, algo que al parecer no conoces-Se quejó el pelinegro echando fuego por la boca.

-Kurosaki, ¿Quieres callarte de una buena ves?-Insistió el albino empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ya, ya, está bien lo siento pero ellos se lo buscaron-Inquirió el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira tu...cosa fea, nosotros estamos aqui para cumplir nuestro trabajo ¿Si?, ahora siguenos y calladito te veras más bonito-Exclamó Yumichika dandole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.-¡Muevete Ikakku!-Regañó haciendolo fruncir el ceño.

-¡No me grites!-Se quejó llendo tras él.

-Ya calláte, es más la gente se mira fea cuando grita asi que dejaré de hacerlo-Dijo indignado y sin más siguió su camino.

-¿No vienen o qué?, ustedes son los interesados-Dijo el calvo volteando a verlos al notar que no los seguían, Toshiro e Ichigo voltearon a verse, tragaron saliva y se dirigieron junto a los otros dos al lugar citado por Kenpachi, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que cierto pelirrojo los seguía de cerca.

Caminaron saliendo del parque por la parte trasera, habían muchos arbustos tapando el paso pero no fue de inconveniente para ninguno de los chicos, siguieron caminando hasta que los arbustos empezaron a ser menos y dos paredes de concreto continuaban el pasillo con un techo y suelo también de concreto.

Los arbustos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta llegar a una puerta algo mal trecha, dañada y como si la madera estuviera picada o rasgada, Yumichika giró la perilla con extrema lentitud, según Toshiro e Ichigo, y poco a poco se dejó ver la luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto. Renji, quien aún los seguía, estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros dos integrantes del G13, era increible que un par de arbustos tapara el inmenso pasillo por el que acababan de pasar y claro ahora mismo estaba en suspenso y listos por cualquier cosa que llegase a salir mal.

Finalmente Yumichika terminó abriendo la puerta completamente dejando ver lo que había dentro, los recien llegados, a excepción de Ikakku y Yumichika, abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver a la persona sentada junto al pelinegro.

Ichigo empezó a cabrear y Toshiro frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo mientras sus manos se hacian puños.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!-Exigió saber el pelinaranja.

-Oh...¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-Preguntó indiferente Zaraki.

-¡Contesta!-Insistió el pelinaranja mientras veía la despreocupada expresión del peliplateado.

-Será mejor que te calmes Kurosaki-san, no queremos que esto se le vaya de las manos-Dijo tranquilamente el hombre bebiendo la taza que tenía en sus manos.

Sin soportarlo más Ichigo llegó hasta Gin y lo golpeó con un puño en la cara haciendolo caer de espaldas, Ikakku y Yumichika iban a intervenir pero Kenpachi les hizo seña de no moverse de donde estaban, Toshiro se acercó a Ichigo pero no lo detuvo de su ataque contra el peliplateado.

-¡Ya lastimaste a Rangiku!, ¡¿Ahora vas sobre mi familia?!, ¡ANTES ME MATAS MALDITO!-Exclamó rabioso el Kurosaki mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y le daba dos puñetasos más.

-Es suficiente Kurosaki, aquí ni tu ni yo podemos revelarnos así, sueltalo-Ordenó Toshiro.

Ichigo sostuvo un rato más a Gin quien empezaba a sangrar desde el labio inferior y en la frente de su cabeza, no tenía expresion alguna y por un momento dejó exponer, como raras veces solía hacer, sus hermosos ojos azules ciel, no miraba a Ichigo pero el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlos, recordaba que Gin solo abría los ojos en momentos importantes.

-¿Cómo...cómo está Rangiku?-Preguntó sacando al pelinaranja de sus casillas de nuevo.

-¡Calláte!-Exclamó soltandolo de golpe mientras el peliplateado caía sin más al suelo-No eres nadie para preguntar por ella-

Gin se puso de rodillas mientras recargaba ambas manos sobre el frio suelo, se sentó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

-Ya calmate Kurosaki-Regañó de nuevo el albino.

-Tu calláte, ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo viendo lo que este infeliz esta haciendo?-Exclamó Ichigo llendo ahora por el capitán.

-Calmate de una maldita ves, estamos en territorio enemigo, recuerda que Kuchiki y Karin están secuestradas-Respondió encarandolo y cuando Ichigo iba a protestar alguien interfirió.

-¿Quieren callarse de una maldita ves?-Exclamó cierta pelinegra con los brazos en jarra haciendo voltear a ambos.

-¡Karin!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te hicieron daño?-Empezó a interrogar su hermano mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, estoy bien y deja de gritarle a Toshiro, ese enano siempre responde cuando alguien le grita-Se quejó la pelinegra.

-Oye ¿Pero que diablos?, vine hasta aquí a rescatarlas ¿Y me insultas?-Se quejó indignado el albino.

-Ichigo ¿Pero que diablos le hiciste a Gin?-Exclamó Rukia entrando a escena y empujando al mencionado en el acto llendo en auxilio del peliplateado.

-Oye...¡Estos ultimos días las he estado buscando como loco! ¿Y así respondes? ¡¿Ayudando a ese imbécil?!-Reclamó Ichigo indignado.

-Ya callate, tu no sabes lo que Gin a sufrido-

Y asi los cuatro chicos empezaron una nueva discución mientras los otros sujetos miraban con raresa a las personas que acababan de reencontrarse, Zaraki empezó a perder la paciencia e Ikakku y Yumichika solo les resbalava una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime, los minutos pasaron y finalmente el pelinegro puso el orden. Se sentaron en el suelo mientras escuchaban el relato de Gin y Zaraki hasta que Karin tomó la palabra.

-Bien, como todos queremos herir a Aizen, pensé ¿Por qué no unir fuerzas?-Dijo la chica ganandose la mirada confundida de Toshiro e Ichigo-¿Y que mejor que una teniente, una tercera al mando y dos capitanes del G13 junto al más buscado Kenpachi Zaraki y sus secuaces junto a un retirado y con sed de venganza ex teniente del G13-Inquirió esperando respuesta.

-Yo pienso que es arriesgado, pero será divertido-Dijo Yumichika.

-Si habrá diversión yo me apunto-Dijo Ikakku.

-Yo solo quiero a Yachiru de vuelta-Dijo Kenpachi.

-Me parece genial-Respondió Rukia.

-No he perdonado a estos bastardos pero acepto-Dijo Ichigo ganandose una mirada recorosa de parte del calvo y el chico de las plumas en los ojos.

-Yo creo que funcionará, pero Kurosaki y yo fuimos suspendidos, no tenemos acceso a información al G13-Dijo pensativo el albino.

-¿Cómo que los suspendieron?-Preguntó atonita Rukia.

-Yo les advertí que si seguían con discuciones estupidas los echarian o con suerte suspenderian, veo que tuvieron suerte-Recriminó Karin cruzandose de brazos fastidiada.

-Calma, calma, aún tenemos ayuda interna, recuerda a Urahara y a los demás-Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno, pero nadie debe saber esto más que ustedes dos-Advirtió Karin-Se supone que seguimos perdidas para ustedes ¿Ok?, nadie tiene que saber esto-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ichigo incredulo.

-Por que no queremos hacer escandalo y que Aizen se de cuenta, ¿Qué acaso eres estupido niño?-Exclamó Zaraki, Ichigo iba a responer pero Karin siguió su relato.

-Bueno, ustedes dos fingiran que no nos han visto, tenemos una semana para arruinar los planes de Aizen, él solo quiere vernos muertas o algo asi para torturarlos a ustedes y se supone que en una semana nosotras seremos entregadas a él, Gin se encargará de mantener a salvo a Yachiru, ustedes trataran de buscar información de Aizen, Ikakku y Yumichika pueden ayudarles y nosotras y Kenpachi tendremos que esperar, nos reuniremos aquí las proximas noches para no verse sospechoso, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Si pero, información de Aizen ¿Eso no lo puede hacer Gin?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No, recuerda que Gin y Aizen no se llevan bien, además no creo que Aizen sea tan idiota como para contarle algo de él a alguien que lo odia-Explicó la morocha.

- Bien entonces por ahora nos marcharemos ¿No?-Dijo el albino, Karin asintió.

-Bueno, hora de irnos Kurosaki-

-Esta bien, al rato vendremos entonces-Asintió Ichigo mientras los demás se despedían.

Mientras esto pasaba una sombra salió justo antes que Toshiro e Ichigo lo hicieran, una ves fuera encendió su coche y arrancó alejandose lo suficiente, tomó su móvil y marcó un numero.

-¿Capitán?...le tengo buenas noticias-Dijo el hombre.-Está bien, mas tarde paso a su oficina-Dijo colgando el telefono, lo dejó de lado y arrancó.

Pasó el tiempo y los tonos anaranjados comenzaban a poseer el cielo en Karakura, un hombre iba con paso firme hacia el sexto escuadrón portando sus ropas correspondientes e insignias correspondientes, toco a la puerta recibiendo como respuesta que podía pasar.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para después acercarse a un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violáceos acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo, el cabello de color negro, y lo lleva largo, hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras rebuscaba unos papeles con unos lentes de aumento.

-Tengo la localización de Kuchiki Rukia-Dijo el recien llegado captando la atención de su superior.

El pelinegro dejó de hacer lo que hacía y volteó a ver al tipo frente a él.

-¿Estás seguro...Renji?-Preguntó el pelinegro quitandose los lentes.

-Si capitán Kuchiki-Respondió el pelirrojoexplicandole la situacion.

-Bien, le haremos una pequeña visita a Kurosaki Ichigo-Dijo levantandose de su asiento y tomando su saco.

**Chan Chan chaaaan~ ~... ¿Qué tal?, ¿Verdad que no hay suspenso? XD ¿Qué creen que hará Byakuya? ㈸1 esperemos que no se le pase la mano con el pelinaranja jaja.**

**Bueno continuando con lo que les decía allá arriba pues ahí va:**

**1.-La guarida de Kenpachi está en las afueras de la ciudad oculto en un viejo parque donde hay mas vegetación que juegos o visitantes como bien se narra en la historia, como saben esta escondida entre los arbustos de los alrededores, obviamente unos simples arbustos no tapan toda una gran guarida como esa por lo que esos arbustos lo único que tapan es la entrada, eso es por que la guarida esta bajo tierra, por eso todo cambia a concreto.**

**2.-La guarida es como una bodega enorme con cuartos y por ende está lleno de cajas de cartón y madera, es un lugar algo sucio pero de alguna manera cómodo.**

**Creo que eso es todo, quería que supieran la estructura exacta del lugar donde se ocultaban Kenpachi y los demás para futuras escenas y así. No me queda mas que agradecer su apoyo y reviews que a continuación responderé.**

**MikeRyder16: Jaja sabes, yo no lo había notado (la similitud de la serie con mi fic) pero creo que de cierto modo si, la traición, la venganza, jaja tal ves si solo que yo elimine a Kaname Tousen XD, de hecho siento que no es el único fic que se asemeja a la historia de Bleach, veras, el otro día estaba viendo la película 2 de Bleach que protagoniza la nena la de la otra Hyorinmaru, y después revise mis fics y el de "¿Y por qué no?" se parece mucho XD, lo curioso es que primero hice ese fic y después vi la película (bueno ya tenía avanzado el fic cuando vi la película pero es lo mismo) o al menos eso noté yo pero bueno, simples coincidencias... Lamento no haber complacido tus gustos respecto a la historia entre Gin y Rangiku, me esforse mucho te lo juro, espero que lo que viene mas adelante lo compense...me alegra que te guste mi nueva presentación en el fanfic, ultimamente pongo mas detalles para una buena presentación... En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, apenas vamos como por la mitad así que lo emocionante apenas viene jaja, también aprovecho para suplicarte a que actualices pronto tu fic "Sorpresa de verano" sencillamente me encanta x3, bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos!.**

**Yazzmin-91: Hola, bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic, debo confesar que cuando lei tu review me emocione mucho, nunca me habían mandado un review en donde pusieran que les encantara como escribo XD, gracias...yo adoro el Hitsukarin sea universo alterno o no XD y también quería agradecerte por tus reviews en mis pequeños drabble que publique, recientemente, hasta ahora solo tengo los tuyos :') gracias por pasarte por acá y dejar tu review (Mientras mas recibo mas me inspiro y no te preocupes no pienso que seas una acosadora XD y no me incomoda eso todo lo contrario)... Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido, espero verte por aquí mas seguido nos leemos!.**

**Jazmín:Jajaja Kawaii tus ánimos me hacen sentir bien XD gracias por el review n.n/.**

**También gracias a los que pasan a leer aunque no dejen sus reviews nos leemos!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Próxima actualización 22 de Enero"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	7. ¿Sospechosos?

**Hola, siento como si hubieran pasado meses sin actualizar TTwTT, ¿Como han estado?, bueno creonquenlonque quierennahora es leer a sin que míos molesto mas abajito XD.**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo quien ahora se encuentra efermito y sin subir manga TTnTT.**

**Capítulo VII: ¿Sospechosos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba en aquella habitación, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, solo se lograban escuchar las agitadas respiraciones de tres hombres y la mirada penetrante de un cuarto. Las miradas desafiantes dirigidas unas contra otras eran intensas y parecian interminables. No era necesario hablar para decir lo que sentían en ese momento, el pelinaranja miraba con ira al pelirrojo, ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de todo ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Renji, el pelirrojo, se había balanceado contra Ichigo, el pelinaranja, y el peliblanco, Toshiro, para que hablaran.

El cuarto hombre, Byakuya, miraba atento y curioso desde su lugar cada gesto del pelinaranja, tenia el ceño fruncido y por su mirada deducía que quería asesinar a su teniente. Volteó un instante a ver al peliblanco, este no estaba tan lejos al estado de Ichigo, la única diferencia era que su cara estaba un poco mas neutra, eso gracias a su característico carácter frío ante cualquier situación. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban, seguro por haber puesto resistencia a los ataques de Renji, el cual, al observarlo bien, no podía decir mucho, después de todo eran dos contra uno, o en este caso, uno contra dos. El pelirrojo trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía fuertemente el abdomen, gracias a la buena patada que le dedico el albino, también le corría un hilo de sangre del labio inferior, cortesía de Ichigo y su buen amigo el puño.

Byakuya seguía sin remediar palabra alguna con sus interlocutores y el silencio en aquel lugar se hacia cada ves mas incomodo. Ichigo no lo podía soportar mas. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso?

-¿Por qué insistes en que te digamos la localización de Rukia y Karin?, ¿No crees que si lo supiéramos ya te lo habríamos dicho?-Exclamo dirigiendo su mirada al Kuchiki.

-Por que Renji me ha dicho lo contrario, él asegura que los vio con ellas dos-Contestó el pelinegro sin dejar de mostrar su característica seriedad.

-Lo que sea que ese bastardo te haya dicho no importa, ¿Acaso tu me has visto con ellas?, ¿Tú fuiste testigo de que me reuní, según, con ellas?, además no entiendo tu repentina preocupación por Rukia, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ella-Exclamo Ichigo con rabia y resignación.

Byakuya pensó en silencio un momento, ¿Y si Renji había imaginado todo?, ¿Y si en realidad Ichigo no mentía?, no tenia pruebas concretas en ese momento que respaldasen su acusación, había estado buscando todo rastro de su hermana toda la tarde y no había conseguido siquiera una pista que, al escuchar la voz y mirada decidida y convencida de Renji, no pensó en las consecuencias y fue corriendo por la reciente y jugosa pista. Y en todo caso, ¿Cómo es que Ichigo, quien no tenia los recursos necesarios como él, había encontrado tan fácilmente la ubicación de ambas pelinegras?. Volteó a ver por el robillo del ojo a Renji dudando por un momento, después de pensarlo un rato dirigió de nuevo su atención a Ichigo.

-No creo que mi subordinado juegue con esa clase de noticias y en todo caso-Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos.-Si te estoy acusando de saber su localización...-abrió los ojos de manera desafiante mientras guardaba silencio unos instantes-Es por que Renji lo está asegurando y si ustedes son los que están mintiendo, no creo que el comandante este muy feliz con ello-

Toshiro e Ichigo se miraron entre si intrigados, no podían confirmar la duda del Kuchiki por que eso no solo estropearía el plan que tenía Karin, si no que era muy probable que Byakuya los delatara ante el G13, Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y suspiró con pesades y después de unos minutos decidió romper el silencio.

-No creo que estes aquí por asuntos de trabajo, eres demasiado sobre protector con Rukia como para que no la estés buscando-Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa-¿Por qué no lo confirmas por ti mismo?, ¿Por qué no vas a donde Renji dice que nos vio con ellas?-

-No quiero ir un lugar que no sé si de verdad exista-Contestó su interlocutor.

-En el parque a las afueras de la ciudad, entre los arbustos encontrarás una puerta-Soltó el pelinaranja con decisión ganándose la sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Kurosaki?, se supone que nadie debe enterarse de esto-Susurró el albino solo para que Ichigo lo escuchase.

-No te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a toda la G13...-Continuó el pelinaranja ignorando por un momento la pregunta de Toshiro-Así que, ¿Por qué no vas a ver con tus propios ojos?-

-Espero que estén preparados por que no voy a tolerar engaños -Dijo el Kuchiki dando media vuelta , observó a Renji y con un gesto siguió su camino hacia la salida de la residencia Kurosaki, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y le echó una última mirada a Ichigo, quien seguía mirándolo con resentimiento, hizo una leve reverencia y salió tras su capitán cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Diablos Kurosaki, ¿No ves la gravedad del asunto?, ¿Qué pasa si Kuchiki le dice al comandante?, ¡Pueden malinterpretar todo!-Reclamó Toshiro una respuesta en cuanto los intrusos se habían marchado.

-Ese idiota orgulloso no abrirá la boca-Contestó en su defensa-Estoy seguro de eso. Vamos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de ir con Zaraki y los demás-Continuó mientras tomaba su saco y las llaves del coche.

-Oye espera, no me estas tomando en cuenta ¡Y ya te dije que ese carro es mio!-Refunfuñó Hitsugaya tomando su saco rápidamente siguiendo a Ichigo cerrando la puerta de la casa tras él.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos y habían llegado a lo que al parecer era una vieja tienda vacía, estacionaron el auto en la entrada y bajaron, abrieron la puerta principal y al estar dentro se podía ver todo oscuro y lleno de polvo.

-No puedo creer que este sujeto tenga así su tienda-Se quejo el pelinaranja soplando a un libro que vio todo empolvado.

-Deja eso ahí Kurosaki, no te pertenece-Contesto el albino con un deje de superioridad.

-No te hagas el adulto conmigo enano, ademas esta es una tienda y puedo tomar lo que desee como cliente-Refunfuño Ichigo a lo que Toshiro frunció el entrecejo.

-No seas altanero y deja eso ahí de una buena ves-Se escuchó una voz masculina de fondo.

-Jinta-kun, no debes tratar así a los clientes de Urahara-san-Dijo una chica de cabello negro agarrado en dos coletas altas con algo de timidez.

-Callate Ururu, esos no son clientes de Urahara, son intrusos, ¿Es que acaso estas ciega idiota?-Regaño el pelirrojo golpeando con un puñetazo a la chica quien al recibirlo empezó a sollozar.

-No tienes que golpearme-Se quejó entre sollozos.

-Pues no digas estupideces-Exclamo cabreado el chico mientras que Ichigo y Toshiro miraban la escena con una gota al estilo anime resbalando por sus nucas.

-Ey, ¿Que es todo ese alboroto?-Pregunto un hombre de cabellera negra en trenzas y unos anteojos tras el par de jóvenes.

-Nada, es solo que esta idiota no sabe lo que dice-Se quejo Jinta cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento-Contesto la chica sin dejar de sollozar.

-Jinta-kun, no debes hacer llorar a Ururu-chan, ademas ellos vienen a ver a Urahara-san, el único idiota aquí eres tu-Dijo el hombre golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Por favor, no hagan caso a esos niños, pasen por aquí, Urahara-san los espera-Dijo Tessai señalando el camino, Ichigo y Toshiro asintieron con la cabeza y entraron por el pasillo que les indico al pelinegro. Llegaron frentre a una puerta corrediza y la abrieron, ahi estaba la persona a la que buscaban.

-Oh, pero que sorpresa, capitan Hitsugaya, Capitan Kurosaki, supongo que vienen a pedir informacion o me equivoco?-Pregunto el hombre de apariencia misteriosa.

-Pues hemos venido precisamente por eso-Contesto Ichigo sentandose frente al rubio.

-Bueno, sinceramente no entiendo para que quieren informacion si no la necesitan-Dijo Urahara alzando los hombros con despreocupacion y dando un sorbo a su té humeante.

-¿Que?, ¿Que diablos quieres decir con eso?-Exclamo Ichigo sin entender.

-Ya dejen de hacerse los tontos conmigo, yo se lo que ambos esconden-Dijo el rubio.

-No se de que diablos hablas-Dijo Ichigo indignado y cruzandose de brazos.

-Si kurosaki-san no me lo dice, tal ves el capitan Hitsugaya sepa algo, ¿No es cierto?-Pregunto volteando a ver al mencionado.

-No se de que esta hablando Kisuke-

-Oh cielos, entonces no tengo por que darles informacion, no me parece justo darles informacion gratis-Se quejó infantilmente el rubio inflando sus cachetes.

-Bien y ¿Qué quieres a cambio de informacion?-Pregunto Ichigo empezando a impacientarse.

-Quiero saber exactamente que es lo de esa venganza contra el ex-capitan Aizen y esa, interesante, union de fuerzas con Kempachi Zaraki-Dijo dejando palidos a ambos hombres, ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso?.

-¿C-Co como sabias que...?-

-Bueno, eso es gracias al comunicador que te di Kurosaki-san-

-¡¿QUE?!, oye que demonios...¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Exigio saber el pelinaranja.

-Sencillo, implante una grabadora en el comunicador que te di, todo lo que hagas o digas yo lo vere y escuchare asi que andate con ese experimento mio con mas cuidado ¿si?-Contesto Urahara con simpleza

Tal ves su cara mostrara esa característica frialdad que lo describía como Byakuya Kuchiki, pero por dentro era todo un desastre, ¿Qué pasa si van a ese lugar y no había nada?, y si en todo caso eso fuera verdad y se encontraba con Rukia, ¿No estaría desobedeciendo las normas a las que su familia a respetado de generación en generación?... no podía dejar su orgullo así como así, pero ¿Que tal si Rukia estuviese en peligro ahora mismo?, no, eso no lo podía permitir, ¿Y que si rompió unas cuantas de esas estúpidas normas?, lo importante en ese momento no era su estúpido orgullo, Rukia lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, jamás la había apoyado en algo, mucho menos con su relación con Ichigo, la trataba con frialdad desde que había entrado a la familia Kuchiki, ahora se sentía como una basura por haber sido el peor hermano mayor de todos.

-Capitán, hemos llegado-Dijo Renji apagando el motor del auto y sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Byakuya miró a su alrededor sin bajar del auto.

-¿Bajamos ya capitán?-Pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

-Esperaremos a Kurosaki y a Hitsugaya-Contesto. Renji asintió con la cabeza y se quedo observando el lugar, esa sería una larga noche.

-Ya veo, así que Karin-chan tiene un plan-Dijo Urahara pensativo mientras se abanicaba con su abanico.

-Si, precisamente hoy hablariamos de eso en la noche pero...-Dijo Ichigo con frustración

-Pero el capitán Kuchiki esta de intermedio ¿Cierto?-Completó el rubio a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto-Continuó.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y qué puedes hacer?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, tal ves si llamo a una junta de capitanes se pueda, el capitán Kuchiki es muy apegado a las normas del G13 dudo mucho que falte a una junta de capitanes-

-Si es una buena idea pero qué diras al respecto, osea, ¿Cuál será la información que des?, por que debe ser algo importante-Dijo Ichigo.

-Muy fácil, puedo hablarles sobre Yumichika e Ikkaku, les daré algunos datos falsos que parezcan reales, también puedo mencionar otras cosas respecto a las evidencias que nos mandaron a hacer sobre la celda de Kenpachi-

-Bueno, me parece buena idea pero quiero saber una cosa Kisuke-Mencionó el albino captando la atención de los otros dos-Esto que pasó en la casa de Kurosaki... ¿Solo lo escuchaste tu verdad?-

-Pero claro que si capitán Hitsugaya, no soy la clase de persona que le dice a todo el mundo sus secretos-

-¿Y escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es educado?, dejeme decirle que...-

-Yo no digo que sea educado-Interrumpió Urahara-Pero cuando me meto en algo me gusta saber lo que hago y lo que hacen a mi al rededor-Interrumpió silenciando al chico quedando en silencio por unos minutos.

-Entonces nos iremos de una ves, tenemos que investigar a Aizen-Rompió el silencio el chico fresa ganandose la atención.

-Bien, yo llamare a la junta de capitanes- Y dicho esto los acompañó a la salida y marcó al comandante

Habian pasado ya dos horas desde que habían llegado al dichoso parque, la noche ya estaba haciendose presente y Renji se impacientaba a cada minuto que pasaba, Byakuya seguía sereno a su lado y aquellos chicos no daban señal de vida.

-¡Esto es el colmo!, se supone que esos idiotas ya deberían estar aqui-Se quejó Renji golpeando el volante frente a él con las manos en puño. Pero no recibió respuesta de su capitán mas que esa mirada penetrante hacia la nada que lo caracterizaba.

Suspiró con pesadez, seguro esta ves sería castigado de la peor manera. Estuvieron unos minutos mas así hasta que observó movimiento a través de si retrovisor. Alzó una ceja extrañado. Entre los arbustos podía distinguir una peculiar cabellera anaranjada. Iba a salir del coche cuando el celular de su capitán comenzó a sonar. Se giró para verlo.

-Si con él habla-Contestó-¿Una junta?, ¿Ahora?-Al escuchar esas palabras se sobresalto un poco(Renji)-Bien, voy enseguida-Continuó colgando el telefono-Es hora de irnos-

-Pero..-

-No hay tiempo, además ni Kurosaki ni Hitsugaya están aqui,-

-Pero yo vi...-

-Vamonos-

El pelirrojo suspiró con pesadez resignado, encendió el motor y emprendió camino al G13.

-¿Ya se fueron?-Preguntó alguien desde los arbustos.

-Si ya no hay nadie-Le contestaron.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron las ropas que estaban llenas de hojas, tierra y espinas.

-Eres un imprudente Kurosaki, ¿Cómo sales de esa manera?, Abarai por poco nos descubre-Se quejó con fastidio el albino.

-Si, si, pero no tenías que tiarme de esa manera al suelo-Respondió el mencionado.

-Ya era hora Ichigo, ¿Por que tardaron tanto y quienes eran esos sujetos?-Preguntó Ikakku saliendo de otros arbustos, por donde se encontraba la entrada de la guarida al lado de Yumichika.

-Es una larga historia, vamos, les contaré junto al resto-Respondió el pelinaranja restandole importancia.

-He convocado esta reunión por que tengo informacion respecto a los sospechosos Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika-Habló el rubio.

Se encontraban en esa gran oficina destinada al escuadrón numero 1. Todos guardaban silencio mientras escuchaban atentos, sin embargo cierto pelinegro no podía estar del todo en la junta, si bien su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente estaba en otra parte y cómo no hacerlo si su pequeña hermana estaba desaparecida. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por pequeñeces pero en primer lugar Rukia no era una pequeñez, en segunda ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? Rukia era su única familia y tenía que protegerla a toda costa y para eso debía prestar mas atención a la información que escuchaba.

-¿Y por qué usted ha investigado sobre ellos si esta encargado de otras cosas?-Indago el comandante.

-Bueno, es precisamente de lo que iba a hablar capitán, de hecho lo único que tengo es información sobre el carcelero Madarame Ikkaku-

-¿Entonces de Ayasegawa no hay nada?-

-Me temo que no-

-Ya veo...-Medito el anciano un momento-¿Y que fue lo que paso?, ¿Encontró algo?-

-Bueno, resulta que no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ADN del sospechoso-

-¿Y para eso dicto a una junta de capitanes urgente?-Preguntó el anciano en tono reprobatorio.

-Oh no, claro que no, esa es una parte y es la mala noticia, la buena es que no ha dejado la ciudad, al parecer se le ha visto por los alrededores del G13, mas que nada esta junta la convoque para poner en alerta a todos los escuadrones, no queremos que mas gente sea secuestrada-Respondió con simpleza.

-Bueno, supongo que las medidas de seguridad tendrán que aumentar capitanes Shunsui y Jushiro-Dijo apuntando a los mencionados.

-Bien-Respondieron ambos.

-Bueno si eso es todo doy por finaliza...-

-Hay algo que quiero decir-Interrumpió Byakuya, sería arriesgado pero no tenía opción, solo así podría obtener mas pistas.

-Diga capitán-

-Bueno, hace poco visite al capitán Kurosaki y al capitán Hitsugaya, y Kurosaki me dijo algo muy interesante... Me dio una dirección, dijo que tenía que ir al parque a las afueras de la ciudad-Contestó omitiendo la discusión que habían tenido.

-¿Y eso fue algo malo?, ¿Llegó a esa dirección?-

-Si, me dirigí con mi teniente al lugar, fue cuando recibí el llamado de la junta por lo que tuvimos que regresar, al dar la vuelta observe algo que quizá no debía haber observado-Dijo haciendo una pausa recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del general para contnuar-...Pude ver claramente a Kurosaki Ichigo y a Hitsugaya Toshiro interactuar con los sospechosos Yumichika Ayasegawa y Madarame Ikkaku.-Ante esto último todos abrieron los ojos de par en par... Eso debía ser mentira.

-Esos idiotas..-Susurró por lo bajo Urahara siendo escuchado por Yoruichi.

-¿Se da cuenta de su acusación?, necesita pruebas que lo respalden para decir eso-Inquirio el anciano con seriedad y los ojos entreabiertos.

-Tengo un par de fotografias que lo prueban-Contesto dejando caer un sobre en la mesa para después empujarlo hacia el comandante, observó la evidencia con curiosidad y después volvió su mirada al pelinegro.-¿Por que no las examina?, si gusta puede verificar si son reales o no-

Yamamoto volvió su mirada al sobre, estiro una mano y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo abrió con extrema lentitud a los ojos de los presentes y una ves las fotografias en su poder las observó detalladamente, eran cinco fotografias, unas se veían lejanas y otras se veían mas cerca pero algo borrosas por el zoom. Metio la evidencia al sobre de nuevo y las dejó en la mesa.

-Las ordenes son las siguientes-Dictó a lo que los expectantes tomaban nota-El equipo de bases secretas de los escuadrone se encargaran de inspeccionar el lugar que el capitán Kuchiki no logró inspeccionar del todo-Dijo esto recibiendo un "Si señor" de parte de las mencionadas quien enseguida se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitacion.-Equipo de investigación de las escuadras 11 y 12 quiero que analizen estas imágenes quiero saber si son falsas o reales-Continuo recibiendo la misma respuesta afirmativa para después tomar el sobre con las imágenes y salir-Y respecto al capitán Kuchiki, estará bajo vigilancia, los demás escuadrones seguirán con sus ordenes anteriores-Y dando un golpe sobre la mesa se dio por finalizada la junta, todos se pusieron de pie pasando de largo al comandante a excepción de Byakuya, quien se quedó al lado del anciano de lado contrario.

-Esto es por seguridad capitán, no se sienta ofendido-Comento el anciano.

-No se preocupe, yo entiendo pero...-Dijo dirigiendose a la puerta-Espero un trato justo después de esto-Y sin mas desapareció del lugar sin tener respuesta de su superior.

Mientras tanto con Urahara las cosas no estaban del todo en orden, tenía que contactar con Ichigo y los demás para que los planes no se arruinaran, se encerro en su oficina con llave y tomo su teléfono esperando a que el pelinaranja tomara la llamada.

-¿Por qué demonios le has dicho todo a Nii-sama?-Exclamó Rukia furiosa comiendose con la mirada al pelinaranja.

-Estamos hablando de Byakuya, el hermano sobre protector, no creo que diga nada-Se excuso.

-Pues por que es Byakuya las cosas saldran mal idiota-Contestó Karin golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-¡No tienes que golpearme!-Chillo agarrandose la zona afectada.

-Te dije que se molestarian-Susurró el albino para el Kurosaki.

-Tu también tienes la culpa enano-Se quejó la pelinegra cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Y yo por que?, el único idiota aquí es tu hermano y no me llames enano Kurosaki-Se quejó el mencionado.

-Te llamo como me da la gana ¡Y mi nombre es Karin!-

-¿Kurosaki también es tu nombre no?-Preguntó burlón, sabia que la chica odiaba que la llamara así.

-Mejor ya callate si no quieres que te eche a patdas de aqui-

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?-

-¡Ya callense los dos y piensen en una solución!-Se quejó Ikkaku quien ya tenia una vena a medio reventar.

-Vaya, parece que ya hueles a cuñado Ichigo-Se burlo Yumichika haciendo cabrear al pelinaranja.

-Tu callate chico sin sentido de la moda-

-¡Oyeme!, ¡Tengo mas estilo que tu!-

Y así todos comenzaron a pelear con todos, Rukia suspiro con pesadez mientras Kenpachi ignoraba el "estupido teatro" como él lo llamaba y Gin miraba divertido la escena, todos guardaron silencio una ves que escucharon un teléfono sonar.

-¿Es el tuyo?-Preguntó Karin al peliblanco.

-No.. ¿Kurosaki?-Dijo volteando a ver al mencionado quien buscaba entre las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¡Es el mío!-Exclamó respondiendo.

-Kurosaki-san malas noticias-Escuchó las palabras serias de su interlocutor.

-¿Urahara-san?-Respondió con duda.

-El mismo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es respecto al capitán Kuchiki-Ante esas palabras Ichigo se puso de piedra...¿Sería acaso..lo que él pensaba...?.

-¡¿Que Byakuya hizo que?!-Exclamó al escuchar lo que no quería escuchar.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó Karin imaginandose lo que estaba pasando. Pero no recibió respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Que pasa con Nii-sama?-Preguntó Rukia mas preocupada por su hermano que por ser descubiertos. Pero Ichigo seguía sin decir nada.

-¡Habla Kurosaki!-Exclamó el albino.

-¡Esperen un momento maldita sea!-Gritó despegandose de la bocina para volver a la conversación que tenía con el rubio.-¿Estas hablando enserio?-Indagó

-No me escucho como alguien que bromea ¿O si?-

-P..pero...-

-Escuchame con atención, deben salir de donde sea que se escondan, el general a mandado al escuadró revisar el área y al parecer el capitán Kuchiki sabe exactamente donde se encuentran, puedo persuadir a Yoruichi pero a la capitana Soi fong...-

-Entendido, le diré a los demás... Si... Claro, gracias Urahara-san-Y dicho esto colgó.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Karin con impaciencia.

-Byakuya...ha dicho donde nos encontramos-Soltó ganandose la sorpresa de los presentes-El escuadrón 2 viene en camino-

-¡Te lo advertí Kurosaki!, ¡Te dije que arriesgarlas todo!-Se quejó Toshiro.

-A parte de feo y cabeza hueca bocon-Mencionó Yumichika.

-Esto se pone interesante-Exclamó Ikkaku con entusiasmo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-Regaño su hermana soltandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, mejor vayamonos antes de que llegue Soi Fong, Urahara dijo que podría persuadir a Yoruichi pero Soi Fong es otra cosa-

-¿Y a dónde demonios iremos?-Preguntó Rukia sobandose la sienes, ¿Enserio ese era su prometido?.

-Urahara nos ha prestado su bodega subterránea en su casa, ahí podremos reunirnos-

-Bien, entonces vayamos antes de que esto empeore-Suspiró Gin quien hasta el momento se mantenía al margen al igual que Kenpachi.

-¿Qué es eso de "Deben salir de donde sea que se escondan"?-Escuchó que imitaban su voz a sus espaldas.

-Yoruichi, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, crei que habías ido con Soi Fong, ademas la puerta tenía seguro-Contestó el rubio volteando a verla.

-Habla de una ves Kisuke, ¿Qué hizo Ichigo ahora?-Insistió.

-Lo lamento pero por ahora no puedo darte muchos detalles, ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en casa?, tendremos visitas-

-Bien, tratare de ganar tiempo con Soi Fong-Y dicho esto desapareció de ahí dejando a un pensativo Urahara.

-¿Cómo diablos hace para entrar?-

-Sientanse como en casa, esta es la bodega que Urahara-san ofreció, ya que terminen de conversar les indicare sus respectivas habitaciones-

-Gracias Tessai-Dijo Ichigo a lo que el mencionado salió del lugar.

-Bueno...¿Y ahora qué?-Habló Kenpachi con fastidio y tirandose sobre un sofá.

-Vaya... Creía que no hablabas-Contestó el pelinaranja cruzandose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-No me tientes mocoso, no creas que eres muy querido ahora que arruinaste todo-Contestó dejando sin palabras al chico.

-Ya ya, no empecemos otra discusión ¿Quieren?-Intervino Karin con frustración.-Mejor hablemos de lo que hay que hacer-

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Rukia.

-¿Y cuál es el brillante plan de la Kurosaki menor?-Preguntó Gin.

-Bueno, será algo complicado ahora ustedes dos están bajo sospecha, pero esto puede servir-Y dicho esto comenzó a contarles el dichoso plan, algunos no estaban muy convencidos pero otros veían que todo saldría bien.

-Bueno, mientras antes mejor ¿Verdad?, iré a hacer lo que me toca-Dijo Gin poniendose de pie siendo seguido por Yumichika.

-Bien, nuestro punto de partida son ustedes dos, si algo sale mal será nuestra perdición-Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron del lugar.-Y ustedes dos...espero que no vuelvan a meter la pata-Se quejó suspirando con pesadez.

-Si si lo que digas-Respondió Ichigo restandole importancia y poniendose de pie. Toshiro iba a rebuznar pero se detuvo al ver que iniciarian una nueva discusión y ambos salieron de ahí. Subieron al coche y emprendieron camino.

-Bueno lo que nos toca hacer es hasta mañana que sepamos el progreso de Gin y Yumichika, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-Preguntó el albino sin despegar la mirada del frente.

-Si, necesito descansar, ahora estoy un poco mas tranquilo-Contestó cerrando los ojos. Al acercarse a la casa Toshiro pudo ver movimiento en ella, así que trató de levantar a Ichigo.

-Oye...Kurosaki...¡Kurosaki!-

-¡Ah que que pasa!-Exclamó despertando de golpe.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en tu casa y... Por qué hay tantas patrullas?-Dijo esto ultimo deteniendo el coche. Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro...Kurosaki Ichigo, salgan del vehiculo sin poner resistencia!-Escucharon una voz femenina hablar por el megáfono.

-No puede ser cierto-Se quejó Ichigo.

**Chan Chan chaaaan...¿Que habrá pasado con Ichigo y Toshiro?, ¿Por que Byakuya los delató?, ¿Que pasará ahora después de haber metido la pata? Bueno eso no lo sabremas hasta la siguiente actualizacion XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado, el final de esta historia no se ve muy lejosjaja, solo quería decir una cosilla, no quiero exponer el plan de Karin por que eso sería hacer spoiler y no sería emocionante cuando les tocara hacerlo así que del plan haré un resumen al finalizar con su misión, pienso que es lo mejor. Bueno creo que era todo lo que quería anunciar así que responder a sus reviews XD:**

**Yazzmin-91: jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo respecto a Byakuya... Renji es un bocon XD pero era necesario para que pasara lo que tuvo que pasar XD...es divertido cuando los personajes discuten entre sí, me divierto escribiendo, leyendo, mirando lo e imaginandomelo... ¿Sabes? Al principio iba a poner algo tierno para el reencuentro de Ichiruku y Hitsukarin pero luego pensé, Karin no es la típica chica que espera ser rescatada y Toshiro no muestra abiertamente sus sentimientos al publico y bueno en el caso de Ichigo el es un cabeza hueca que no sabe como reaccionar y Rukia siempre lo regaña por eso, es así como quedo lo que puse, aunque mas adelantito vendrá algo que seguro compensa lo de aquel capítulo...gracias por dejar un review, por leer y por tu apoyo, ¡Nos leemos!...**

**Jazmín:jajaja espero que esto haya sido emocionante, realmente no tenia mucha inspiración jajaja y claro que se pondrá emocionante, chaito!.**

**MikeRider16: jajaja pues si, ¿Que mas da que sean similares? XD... Creo saber Por que dices lo de Tousen Jaja, esque enserio lo olvide por completo y ya no lo puedo meter ennla historia XD será para la otra...creo que tienes razón esa fue una gran calma ya que como te habras dado cuenta Byakuya abrió la boca y ahora ambos están en aprietos XD... Es dificil eso de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo Jaja yo sufro lo mismo XD, ¡Animo! Y ojala subas pronto ¡Nos leemos! n.n/**

** : Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n/**


End file.
